solo tu, solo yo
by cordobez.16
Summary: Juntos Parecemos Enemigos Separados Rápido Morimos,Somos Tal Para Cual Amor Disfuncional Pero Así Sobrevivimos. Juntos Parecemos Enemigos Separados Rápido Morimos No Sé Si Esto Va A Funcionar Pero Hay Que Tratar Porque Yo Muero Contigo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Al borde del abismo

¨una pena de amor es la peor tortura mental para un ser humano, es estar muerto en vida, añorando con todas las fuerzas una liberación a la desesperación, en ocasiones lo que parecen salidas son en realidad atajos directos a la perdición,¿hasta donde una persona puede aguantar el castigo mental?

Son las 5:30 de la mañana algo nublada y aun no puedo conciliar el sueño, el pensar en todas las cosas que he vivido al lado de ella me hacen perder las pocas ganas de dormir que tengo

Las cosas no han sido iguales desde que ella se marchó con otro sujeto, tomo una de las decisiones que más ha marcado mi corta vida, aun hoy me pesa en el alma haberla dejado ir sin oponer ninguna resistencia, de haber sabido como transcurrieron las cosas hubiera defendido lo que siento por ella, pero es muy tarde, sostenía la carta más reciente enviada por ella que decía:

Hola ranma.

Solo espero que te encuentres bien

ya han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, siento que el tiempo ha pasado de la manera más lenta posible, extraño nerima, siento la necesidad ver mi hogar de nuevo, ver a mi familia quisiera saber cómo están todos ustedes, pero en especial saber cómo estás tú, no ha pasado un solo día de mi vida en el cual no haya dejado de pensar en ti, ranma tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón, fuiste tú el primer hombre al cual de regale mi tesoro más preciado, mi inocencia , tu mi verdadero y único amor, siento que las cosas hayan pasado de la manera que pasaron, fui una tonta que aunque sabía las consecuencias ignore tu forma de expresar tus sentimiento hacia mí, , jamás fue mi intención comprometerme otro hombre, el destino sabe cómo hace sus cosas.

Ojala algún día me perdones.

Por siempre tuya

Akane tendo.

Apreté el trozo de papel y sin controlarlo volvieron a salir las dolorosas lágrimas cargadas de amargura, sentía un vacío en el pecho, me dolía pero no era un dolor similar al que se siente al terminar una pelea con un rival difícil de vencer, era un dolor para el cual no había medicina alguna que pudiera calmarlo, ella se había marchado con otro sujeto y esa es la realidad a la cual a diario me tenía que enfrentar, cargaba el doloroso lastre de jamás haber intentado algo para recuperarla. Note que las pastillas que estaba tomando para la ansiedad estaban cerca y me dispuse a tomarlas todas de un solo golpe, no tenía sentido seguir con esta agonía incesable, que sentido tenia seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, jamás había perdido una sola batalla en mi vida, pero la batalla más importante y por lo más importante que era ella la había perdido sin ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia, lloraba como un niño pequeño , estaba asustado y pese a que ya habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que paso todo, mis heridas aún seguían frescas y lo peor de todo era que sangraban copiosamente, tome el frasco con ambas manos, trague saliva y susurre para mi confundido pensamiento.

Adiós mi marimacho…..

Tome todo el frasco sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tome un gran sorbo de sake que tenía en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto y mientras esperaba a que las pastillas hicieran efecto continuaron pasando por mi mente todos esos momentos por los cuales pasamos ella y yo, era algo increíble de creer, ranma saotome se estaba dando por vencido, muchos enemigos quisieron acabar con mi vida, pero ninguno lo había podido lograr, que ironía ser yo mismo el que estaba acabando con mi vida.

Cerré mis ojos, ¿mi fin estaba cerca?

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y desperté en una habitación completamente blanca todo era extremadamente brillante, extrañamente sentí que una sensación de alivio en mi pecho, como si todos los dolores y tristezas hubieran desaparecido como por arte de magia, sentí que una dulce voz me llamo y enseguida supe de quien era.

-akan... Akane que hace aquí? .

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en aquella habitación fue lo único que recibí como repuesta.

-por qué te ríes? Como es posible que estés aquí?

-acaso crees que soy akane, tonto mortal?, crees acaso que los suicidas van al cielo o si acaso al purgatorio?

Al decir eso mis piernas luchaban para no dejarme caer, al fin era consciente del tremendo error que había cometido, me había suicidado, bueno eso pensaba.

-adopte esta figura para resultarte familiar, solo por eso no te confundas ranma saotome, estas aquí porque intentaste acabar con tu vida, como un cobarde gusano.

Yo atónito observaba como de la espalda de lo que parecía ser akane empezaba a salir una cola con punta de flecha en la punta, supe enseguida que ella, más bien eso era el mismísimo preparaba para lo peor, no podía moverme, entonces se acercó a mí y muy sugestiva mente susurro a mi oído.

-tienes suerte, aun no es tu tiempo, tu alma ya tiene dueño, o más bien dueña JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-a que te refieres? Pregunte confundido

-el destino te está dando otra oportunidad, tienes una misión que cumplir, pero si por alguna casualidad de la vida tengo que volver por acá te quemaras en el infierno niño bonito JEJEJEJE.

Trague saliva y pregunte como podía salir de ese sitio, esa creatura me miro con ojos de pesar .

-no te preocupes solo tienes que despertar y es todo, y ranma puede que sea el demonio, pero por favor cuídate, y por lo que más quieras no te canses de luchar.

Eso me dejo frio…

Continuara…..


	2. punto de quiebre

SOLO TU, YO SOLO

Los personajes de la serie animada ranma ½ no me pertenecen, esto lo hago con un fin sin ánimo de lucro, al igual que los de la serie band of brothers.

CAPITULO 2

Breaking point (Punto de quiebre)

¨en la delgada línea de la cordura y la demencia. Solo cuando se está al borde del precipicio existen dos opciones, dejarse caer al mar de la desesperación o tomar la decisión de ponerse de pie y empezar a luchar¨

Desperté en mi habitación sudando y agitado.

-solo se trataba de un horrible sueño, pero aún estoy inmerso en la pesadilla que más da.

Me levanto de la cama e inspecciono toda mi habitación, valla que está hecha un basurero, ¿cómo es posible que alguien viva así jejejeje? Rápidamente organizo todo lo mejor que puedo, salgo de la habitación rumbo al baño quería ducharme para tratar de aclarar mi mente, en el pasillo me encuentro a mi padre quien me dice.

-ranma como amaneciste? Dijo con algo de preocupación.

-bien papa, solo que anoche tuve un mal sueño, es solo eso.

-soñaste con ella ranma? Dime la verdad hijo.

-si papa. Seria engañarme a mí mismo si lo intento ocultar, no sé qué hacer me estoy enloqueciendo papa que hago no sé qué hacer.

Papa se acercó a mí, tratando de darme consuelo dijo unas palabras que hasta el día de hoy siguen retumbando en mi mente.

-ranma hijo mío, jamás quise que las cosas pasaran de la manera en que pasaron, jamás imagine que akane tomara la decisión de romper el compromiso contigo, nunca quise que soun nos echara de su casa de la manera que lo hizo, pero ranma tienes que ser consciente de que cada acción tiene su consecuencia, no debiste haberte acostado con shampoo adicional a eso en el dojo de los tendo. Ranma eres mi hijo y te quiero pero la realidad es que tienes que empezar a actuar como un hombre, te equivocaste y cometiste un error, error por el cual debes hacerte responsable no debes seguir viviendo en el pasado atormentándote. Ponte de pie y sigue tu camino hacia adelante.

-lo se papa cometí un error estúpido, aunque no recuerde bien lo que paso en esa noche. Daría todo lo que tengo por poder recordar algo de lo sucedido, podría jurar que shampoo prácticamente planeo todo de tal forma que pudiera inculparme de todo, estoy seguro que Jeremy tiene que ver en lo que paso, estoy casi seguro que ese hijo de puta tiene responsabilidad en todo esto que ocurrió, mal nacido se hizo amigo mío ganando mi confianza, haciendo que primero me enemistara con todo el mundo, primero ryouga, luego con ukyo, después la trágica e ¨inexplicable¨ muerte de mousse, sé que hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan, sé que muchas cosas aún están aclarar ¿cómo? No sé, ¿cuándo? Quien sabe, ojala el destino me empiece a sonreír de nuevo.

Después de darme un baño me dispuse a pasar al comedor, hay estaba mi madre y mi padre esperándome para desayunar, al verme un poco más calmado ella me pregunto:

-¿cómo sigues hijo? (lo único que evito que perdiera la poca conciencia y sentido que me quedaba era saber que ella, la única mujer que aparte de akane daba un sentido a mi existir, nodoka mi madre, su voz era como un bálsamo que curaba las heridas de mi maltrecha alma)

-bien mamá eso creo, me siento mejor gracias por preguntar.

-¿qué piensas hacer el día de hoy hijo?, quisiera que empezaras a conseguir amigos de nuevo, que te parece ranma? Quizás podrás también retomar tus entrenamientos ¿no lo crees?

Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos vividos en nerima, desde cuando recién llegamos a la casa de los tendo, de nuevo los recuerdos que sin querer queriendo me hacían pensar en ella, recordar que en un principio nos odiábamos sin sentido alguno pero que con el tiempo y pese a todas las cosas feas que pasamos y nos dijimos logramos entender que esa era nuestra manera peculiar de amar, yo la amaba, ella me amaba pero nuestros caminos habían tomado diferentes direcciones, yo ansiaba con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban poder siquiera volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, la adoraba y no era el hecho de que ella me parecía hermosa físicamente ( aunque ella estaba desarrollada en todo el sentido de la palabra, si me logro explicar) era su naturaleza, su forma de ser, ese maldito genio que me sacaba de quicio lo que hacía que sintiera que quisiera matarla….. Pero a besos.

Terminado el desayuno me despedí de mi padre y le di las gracias a mi madre, me disponía a salir a tratar de hacer ejercicio, desde que habíamos llegado a la isla de Okinawa no había sentido ganas algunas de intentar siquiera algo de katas marciales, no obstante realizaba ejercicios como barras, lagartijas, abdominales que de una forma u otra lograba que me mantuviera en buena condición física. Era ya casi medio día, había estado trotando en un parque cercano a la casa, me senté a descansar en una pequeña banca de madera, pese a ser casi las 12: 30 pm debo admitir que había sido una mañana muy linda, el sol irradiaba a toda plenitud, los pajarillos cantaban y revoloteaban por doquier en aquel parque habían también unas bellas flores iguales a las que kasumi tenía en el jardín de su casa, mire al cielo y dije para mí mismo.

-creo que hoy es un buen día después de todo jejejejeje.

-tú lo ¿crees amigo? Exclamo una voz masculina.

-si valla que lo es, hace mucho que no me percataba de lo bello que es el medio ambiente, o por cierto quien rayos eres tú? El individuo no era de por acá, ni siquiera era de este país por lo que pude ver

-oh que torpe soy, mi nombre es Frank Spencer, teniente Frank Spencer agregado del ejercito de… bueno por mi uniforme puedes deducir a que rama pertenezco, soy un paracaidista.

Ese extraño por algún motivo me inspiraba cierta confianza, sonara muy extraño, pero podría decirse que cuando lo mire por primera vez me causo una sensación igual a como cuando uno habla con una especie de amigo de toda la vida o más aun como un hermano.

-y tu nombre es ranma ¿no es cierto?

-oye como lo supiste, ¿eres un espía, brujo, adivino o algo por el estilo?

Jejejejeje pues ni lo uno ni lo otro, es tu camiseta la que dice ranma, genio jejejeje

-jajajajajaja tienes razón, ¿oye y que haces por acá?

Hable con ese extraño durante horas y horas de una infinidad de cosas, cuando mire mi teléfono eran ya casi las 3 de la tarde y debía marcharme a casa, mis padres estarían preocupados.

-oye Frank un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme a casa, tengo una pregunta ¿te gustan las artes marciales estilo libre?

-pues en lo personal creo que son como las artes marciales mixtas si me agradan.

-mañana si quieres podemos ir a ver una exhibición que va a llevarse a cabo en el gimnasio cercano a la bahía, si quieres podemos.

-ok me parece bien, y gracias por aceptar ser mi amigo ranma

-muy bien adiós

Después que se fue ranma, sonó el teléfono del misterioso teniente Spencer

-si buenas, hablo con el teniente Spencer?

-si con el habla

-le habla el mayor Nixon, como le termino de ir en la misión.

-lo encontré, repito lo encontré, creí que sería más difícil localizar al objetivo pero lo logre.

Ahora la prioridad será proteger al chico y localizar al otro que hace falta, al tal ryouga.

-si por ahora seguiremos con el plan tal cual lo pensado, tenemos que lograr despertar el interés del muchacho, recuerde la prioridad es que nos ayude a identificar y desenmascarar a JEREMI, después lo demás vendrá por añadidura, debes tener guantes de seda no debes estropear la misión…..

Después de despedirme de mi nuevo amigo, tome dirección a la casa, llegue y mis padres estaban en la sala mirando televisión, rayos se veían tan bien juntos, como siempre quise que fuera como siempre debió ser.

-ranma ¿porque has tardado tanto? nos tenías preocupados hijo dijo mi madre.

-estaba haciendo ejercicio, mamá hoy hice un nuevo amigo.

-¿que? Ranma es grandioso hijo te felicito no sabes cuánto me alegra.

-si mañana iremos a la exhibición de artes marciales jejejejejeje

Hablar con ese sujeto me había dado algo de calma, como lo dije sentía su presencia muy familiar

Me dispuse a alistar todo para dormir, había sido un buen día después de todo

Cerré lentamente mis ojos….

¨me encontraba en una soleada playa, estaba sentado en la arena mirando al mar cuando sentí la presencia de ella, esa presencia demoniaca que me asusto en un principio pero luego se acercó a mi posicionando sus labios cerca a mis oídos dijo.

-no hay un solo día que no quiera dejar de pensar en ti niño bonito, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Donde esta ese artista marcial que no se dejaba ganar de nadie eh? Me arrimo a ti y no puedes ni siquiera tratar de impedirlo acaso es mentira que extrañas tanto?

-a ti que te importa que es lo que quieres? Si intentas enloquecerme no lo vas a conseguir tú, sea lo que seas demonio, fantasma, espectro o aparición

-jajajajaja tu realmente no ves más allá de tu nariz niño bonito, no te has dado cuenta que lo que quiero realmente es ayudarte a que descubras como son las cosas en realidad.

-¿Que rayos acabas de decir? Sabes algo que no sepa acaso

-ups jejejeje creo que hable demás.

En ese instante y a la velocidad del rayo el ente me derribo en la arena posicionándose encima de mi me tomo por los cabellos y me dio un profundo y muy subido de tono beso en mi boca, lo sentía tan bien, sus labios junto a los míos su respiración sus carisias, su tacto con su delicada lengua al hacer contacto con la mía, reaccione y la separe un poco de mí, pude tener contacto con sus bellos ojos, pero no eran como los recordaba, lucían diferentes, faltos de cariño, faltos de afecto ,casi sin vida sentí que unas tibias lagrimas salieron de ellos y cayeron en mis mejillas.

-ranma por lo que más quieras no te rindas, sigue luchando! SALVAME ¡

De inmediato me volví a despertar, era media noche o las 2 de la mañana, no lo sé, porque después de tanto tiempo tenia este tipo de sueños, ¿por qué motivo seguía pensado en ella?, ¿qué es lo que me estaba pasando en realidad? No entendía lo que pasaba. Mi mente era un mar de misterios. Logre conciliar el sueño, el día de mañana seria uno muy ajetreado. Así lo deseaba

Eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana, era sábado y me encontraba frente al televisor, miraba una de mis series animadas favoritas, cuando entro la sección de publicidad pagada, casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi que la modelo de aquella marca de lencería no era nadie más ni nada menos que ¿SHAMPOO?podia distinguir esos cabellos color uva azul en cualquier parte , no lo podía creer ¿qué demonios hacia ella hay?, mi incertidumbre aumento mis pulsaciones eran fuertes, empecé a sudar bastante una fuerte jaqueca me dio de repente intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo repentinamente empezó a pesar como una tonelada, sentí que perdía el conocimiento cuando a la entrada de la sala estaba mi madre con una charola, al parecer traía un poco de té para que bebiéramos un poco, la soltó y corrió hasta donde yo estaba coloco mi cabeza en sus piernas la acaricio con mucho cuidado la trenza de cabello obscuro como la noche. Empezó a llorar, verla así en ese estado, verla tan preocupada por mí me hizo sentir algo culpable, ella dijo entonces entre unos amargos y furiosos sollozos:

-hijo mío que es lo que te pasa, que es lo que te han hecho, maldita sea la hora que viniste a fijarte en akane tendo.

-mamá no hay de que preocuparse tranquila ya estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir anoche.

Mi madre fingió tranquilizarse, yo por mi parte fui a darme una ducha no me fije y el calentador del agua no estaba encendido y sobre mi cayeron unas gotas de agua fría haciendo que adoptara mi forma femenina, ranko, la pequeña pelirroja que adoptaba mi forma tan pronto me tocaba el agua fría, pese a que los dos compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, ella era un alma absolutamente individual, ella sabía absolutamente por todo lo que había pasado, ella aunque no podía hablarme, sentía que ella me quería decir infinidad que cosas, la sentía como una especie de hermana, una gemela. Termine y me dispuse a salir de la ducha cuando me mire en el espejo y dije en un susurro.

-sé que hay gato encerrado. Tome un poco de agua tibia que mi madre me había alcanzado mientras me bañaba y recupere mi forma normal, la hora de la cita con mi nuevo amigo se aproximaba, me aliste rápido y Salí rumbo a la bahía de Okinawa como lo habíamos acordado, frente al gimnasio.

Mire que a la distancia se aproximaba el acompañado de una hermosa joven que traía en sus brazos a una bella niña quizás de uno años, abrí mis ojos como un plato al mirar más de cerca, la niña era como una especie de akane en versión miniatura, traía el mismísimo pelo negro-azulado corto y los ojos de esa bebe eran color chocolate, por KAMI, y la joven era como una versión de kasumi, aunque lo que la diferenciaba era que era un poco más baja.

-ranma saotome jejejeje veo que eres muy puntual, mira te presento a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Ana maría.

-mucho gusto a sus órdenes ranma saotome.

-el gusto es mío, mira ella es mi hijita, salúdalo gabi.

La niña levanto sus manitas en dirección hacia mí, yo tan solo acerque mi mano hasta donde ella estaba y agarro mi dedo índice de la mano derecha y me regalo una bella sonrisa (si alguna vez paso por mi mente tener un hijo con akane, esa niña era una especie de visión materializada de ello).

-oye al parecer le caíste bien a mi Gabrielita, cárgala si quieres. Dijo la joven Ana maría.

La cargue con mucho cuidado la pequeña se aferró a mi pecho de tal forma que parecía que nos conociéramos desde el primer instante que llego a este mundo.

-jejejejeje te luce el papel de padre ranma ¿no has pensado en tener hijos aun?

La pregunta de la esposa de Frank me devolvió de un mazazo a la realidad, ella no había preguntado con la intención de hacerme sentir mal. Intervino Spencer quien entre dientes le dijo

-Ana por favor no seas indiscreta, no ves la cara que puso

-ohh por favor mis disculpas no quise incomodarte con mis palabras, no fue mi intención.

Rápidamente respondí

-jejeje no hay nada por que pedir disculpas no te preocupes, mejor que les parece si entramos ya, la exhibición está a punto de comenzar.

Hicimos la fila reglamentaria y entramos, no pensé que a la joven esposa de Frank y él se divirtieran tanto, el y su familia me hacían pensar de nuevo en akane, le tenía envidia, pero de la buena, envidiaba el hecho de que su felicidad en pequeña medida me contagiaba a mí también, termino el evento y nos disponíamos a salir, cuando Frank me dijo.

-ranma que te parece si vamos a tomarnos unas copas te parece, no te preocupes por Ana, ella me dio permiso jojojojojo.

-¿salir a beber? Si porque no qué más da jejeje.

Acompañamos a la esposa de Frank hasta la parada de taxis, él se despidió de ellas con un tierno beso en la frente de su hija y uno en los labios de su esposa.

-y pues bien saotome, tu llevas más tiempo aquí en esta isla, a donde vamos por esas copas jejejejeje.

-no te preocupes se dé un buen lugar cerca de acá.

Frank quien traía una chaqueta color gris ratón en sus manos, al momento de intentar ponérsela, se le cayó una fotografía, él se percató, pero no intento quitármela parecía que la hubiera dejado caer premeditadamente, mis ojos observaron aterrados la fotografía.

A-A-A-AKANE, ¿TU CONOCES A AKANE TENDO FRANK?

-ranma veo tienes preguntas, pues yo creo tener las respuestas tengo respuestas, cálmate y vamos a beber algo, ¿te parece?

Continuara….


	3. CHARLA DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS PARTE 1

SOLO TU, SOLO YO

Los personajes de ranma ½ y la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro

CAPITULO 3

CHARLA DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS.

PARTE 1: COMIENZOS.

¨deseábamos que pasara lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no, aun no era el momento ¨

-cálmate ranma, no hagas algo estúpido.

-empieza a hablar ahora mismo Frank. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre el paradero de akane y de Jeremy.

Ranma emanaba una extraña especie de energía, la cual sabría más adelante que era llamada aura de combate, esta energía se sentía muy fuertemente, a una gran velocidad ranma se dirigió hacia mi lanzando unos fuertes y agiles golpes, valla que pegaba fuerte, de no ser por mi entrenamiento me hubiera derribado con el primero, pero logre esquivarlos bastante bien. En medio de la pequeña batalla se descuidó un poco y tuve que hacerlo caer al suelo y darle una patada en el estómago para que se calmara que lo dejo sin aire (si, sé que suena algo raro, pero ranma había perdido algo de destreza en lo que refiere a las artes marciales estilo libre, pero lo compenso aumentando su fuerza física cosa que vine a saber más adelante). Los dos jadeando como un par de perros después de haberse enfrentado nos miramos con algo de distancia, hasta le dijo.

-valla, valla, para ser occidental no pelas para nada mal para ser occidental

-jajajajaja acaso esto era una pelea, en fin si ya te calmaste mi propuesta de ir a tomar unas copas está en pie, carajo ¿eres así siempre saotome?

-solo iré con una condición Frank. Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que sepas de ella, absolutamente todo ¿OISTE?

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero cálmate no parezcas un maldito loco.

Frank al parecer no era un extranjero ordinario, pese al rarísimo suceso que acababa de pasar y adicional a que no medí mi reacción al ver la fotografía de akane, debía tratar de confiar en él si quería tener indicios de donde rayos se había ido ella con Jeremy, si quería respuestas, debería bajar un poco la guardia. Pero aun estar alerta.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una taberna bávara en la zona hotelera cerca de la bahía, Frank lucia algo adolordorido del abdomen, se apretaba fuertemente.

-oye, ¿estás bien? Lamento haberte golpeado de verdad lo siento.

-tranquilo, no hay nada que disculpar, solo te aconsejo tratar de usar primero tu cerebro antes que tus puños, si lo haces podrás ser mejor de lo que tú crees.

En la entrada estaba una bella mujer, rubia, ojos azules como los míos un cuerpo muy bien tonificado quien saludo en un extraño idioma a Frank, al parecer era de Alemania.

-sigan por favor, los acompañare a su mesa caballeros. Al verla más de cerca vestía una blusa manga larga blanca con un muy ajustado chalequillo color negro que resaltaba su enorme escote, también usaba una falda que le llegaba justo a las rodillas color verde botella. No pude ignorar sus bellas curvas y que hablar de ese hermoso tono al hablar en el poco japonés que sabía. Esa vocecita me hacían recordar a akane .Tomamos asiento en unos banquillos ubicados en una mediana mesa de madera algo rustico justo como se suponía que era debería ser el sitio.

-inga, tráenos 2 cervezas bien frías por favor, exclamo el teniente en tono algo menos adolorido.

\- ¿y bien?, empieza a hablar Frank no tengo toda la noche.

-antes de decirte lo que se primero debo saber cómo pasaron todas las cosas, necesito sacar conjeturas y conclusiones todo esto con el fin de hacerme entender ranma. Necesito saber exactamente como transcurrieron las cosas entre akane, Jeremy y tú.

-¿con que finalidad quieres saber todo eso, a que quieres jugar Frank?

-quizás te has preguntado por que en estos 3 años y no 4 te has despertado teniendo pesadillas horribles con ella, ¿por qué te duele pensar en todo lo que paso? , ¿Porque cuando recuerdas en cómo eran las cosas antes de que se separaran experimentas sensaciones iguales o peores que morir agónicamente? ah y antes de que se me olvide ¿quieres saber cómo shampoo logro inculparte de la muerte de aquel chico y se salió con la suya? Además de como el ¿porqué de la noche a la mañana se volvió una modelo tan prestigiosa y afamada?

Quede entre una especie de impacto y shock, este tipo en verdad sabia cosas que por mi mente jamás pasaron, debía contarle todo lo que paso , sin importar el detalle más minino, bebería saberlo todo, estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-ranma si no te incomoda sacare una pequeña grabadora, no te enojes, esto lo hago para poder recopilar mejor la información, oh mira llegaron las cervezas amigo, toma bebe un poco.

La tome y le di un pequeño sorbo, dije a Frank.

-ok por mi no hay problema, usa la grabadora. Pero por tu bien mejor que no divulgues nada de la información que te voy a dar, o si no te mato. Mire su rostro, estaba asustado y entre los dientes me respondido.

-no hay problema, tranquilo amigo, se guardar secretos. Ya llevábamos media cerveza cuando empecé a hablar.

Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos 16 años, yo en esos momentos regresaba de un accidentado viaje de entrenamiento de china, recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión, había llovido todo el día y estábamos bajo el efecto de una maldición adquirida en unas pozas que quedan en un lugar llamado jusenkyo.

-ranma y ¿cómo es tu maldición? Pregunto muy curioso Frank.

-te mostrare más adelante, cállate y escucha.

Llegamos a nerima, una especie de localidad ubicada en la inmediaciones de Tokio, nuestro destino era la casa de un amigo de mi padre llamado soun tendo, mi padre me había dicho con anticipación cual era el motivo de nuestra visita a él .debería contraer matrimonio con una de sus tres hijas, al llegar a la casa observe que el señor soun y una de sus hijas, nabiki, nos observaron aproximándonos a la entrada de la casa, huyeron hacia el interior muertos de susto mientras mi padre el ¨panda¨ me cargaba en sus hombros adentrándome en el interior de ella.

-bueno y ¿qué más paso?

Tome un poco de agua con unos cubos de hielo que había en la mesa, Frank al mirar que me la eche encima y que después cambien a la forma de ranko dijo.

-maldición, que buen truco, tu ¿quién se supone que eres bella pelirroja? Jejejeje.

-soy yo, ranma, en esto consiste mi maldición Frank, me transformo en mujer tan pronto el agua fría hace contacto con mi cuerpo. En fin seguiré con mi relato.

En el comedor de la casa estaban las tres hijas del señor soun, la mayor. Kasumi, la del medio, nabiki, y la menor akane. Esta última me pareció bellísima, aunque no se lo dije ni demostré directamente, sentí que yo le agrade también en mi forma femenina, jajajaja, hasta que por accidente me descubrió sin ropa en el baño, yo también la mire a ella, como dios la trajo al mundo si me entiendes. Desde ese momento nos tratamos como el agua y el aceite, vivimos toda clase de aventuras locas, peleamos contra cualquier cantidad de enemigos que al final de una larga jornada solían convertirse en amigos, pese a que en ocasiones ella me quería acabar a golpes lo que más me reconfortaba era sentir sus delicadas manos curando cada una de mis heridas, en un principio no me percataba, pero a diferencia de ukyo, kodachi y shampoo ella trataba de tener conmigo una amistad, pasaron los días, meses y años, fue entonces cuando empecé a sentir algo por ella. ¿Debía dar el paso?

Era una fría tarde lluviosa, regresábamos de la preparatoria a toda prisa, por suerte traía un cobertor amarillo el cual me cubría de la lluvia, ella iba sin nada, puedes creer que la tonta olvido el suyo en casa jajajaja.

-¡AKANE ¡cómo puedes ser tan descuidada, que tonta eres. Ella empapada y tiritando del frio contesto como era de costumbre.

-¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA¡ tú ,tu ,tu ,tu , tú me quitaste mi co,co,co,cobertor no recuerdadadadas, perdiste el tuyo cuando shampoo te ataco al entrar a la preparatoria, tonto.

Caí en cuenta que lo que decía ella era cierto, shampoo destrozo el mio cuando nos dirigíamos a clases, sentí algo de culpa. En esos momentos la lluvia arrecio más fuertemente, casi no se podía ver más allá de dos metros, la mire y le dije.

-a menos que quieras que la hipotermia te mate, debemos refugiarnos en lo primero que encontremos. Ella estaba tan débil a causa del frio que no refuto nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido, en medio de la tempestad, logramos topar con lo que parecía ser una especie de construcción abandonada, sin dudarlo tratamos de buscar refugio entre lo que parecía ser una casa que le faltaba en realidad muy poco para ser concluida, nos adentramos en la sala, esta poseía una especie de chimenea la cual después de haberle tratado de tapar varios agujeros quedo lista para poder encenderle fuego, akane estaba esperando en la entrada, le daba seguro cierta incomodidad entrar conmigo, quizás no lo sé, lucia muy débil, ella era muy orgullosa para poder admitirlo, pero su color de piel blanca como el papel y sus labios morados a causa del frio la delataban, casi perdiendo el conocimiento dijo.

-ranma, ayúdame... cayo de rodillas y corrí hacia donde estaba la alcance a levantar antes de que se terminara de derrumbar, logre cargarla hacia una especie de sillón cerca a la chimenea, en ese momento , se me salió de mi boca, bendito sea el momento en que pronuncie esas palabras, susurre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

-¿me pregunto a que sabrán estos pequeños labios morados de akane?

Mande mis manos a mi boca, hay dios por que dije eso, esa imprudencia fue el puntapié que estaba buscando para empezar a avanzar en pro de la conquista del corazón de mi pequeña marimacho, mire el rostro de akane que de un blanco fantasmal, se tornó de una tonalidad roja carmesí, con la yema de los dedos de mi mano derecha acaricie su ya tibio rostro, supe que ella estaba fingiendo estar desmayada, ¿pero porque ella estaría fingiendo? Al diablo, le reste importancia. Con mucho cuidado le empecé a quitar su mojado uniforme, mis manos temblaban como locas, trague saliva y proseguí, ella estaba roja del color de un tomate, pero aun no reaccionaba, cuidadosamente quite también sus zapatos, medias, hasta que quedo en ropa interior. ¡SANTO KAMI ¡ desde aquella vez que te comente que la había visto por accidente desnuda, no me había percatado de lo voluptuosa que estaba, mi pervertido interno se dio un verdadero banquete ocular, sus caderas, su busto era bellísimos, si en algún momento quise arrepentirme por haberle dicho gorda, plana o marimacho este era el indicado, me trague mis palabras de un solo tajo, ella se percató de que la estaba observando de una forma que antes jamás lo había hecho, con los ojos entre cerrados y con una voz algo catarrienta a causa de la empapada dijo.

-Y pues bien ranma, ¿qué es lo que tanto me vez? ¿Acaso no quieres probar mis labios? Note en ese instante que ella tampoco midió la intensidad de sus palabras, ambos habíamos decidido dar pequeños pasos hacia algo más que una amistad esa lluviosa tarde.

-si akane si lo voy a hacer, no me sigas presionando. Yo estaba agitado, muy ansioso, ¿era acaso una sensación similar a la calma previa antes de un combate? No era algo más, sentí que algo entre mi entrepierna se empezó a poner duro sin poder controlarlo, esta sensación bien conocida por mí solo la causaba ella al verla en las clases de educación física, solo en mi intimidad sentía esta sensación igual, me dolía la entrepierna, trataba desesperadamente de ocultar mi excitada masculinidad, pero era algo imposible, akane se quedó mirándome, asombrada en un principio, después con algo de enojo, pero por cosas del destino con algo de malicia soltó una pequeña carcajada diciendo.

-jajajaja. Valla, valla, valla, yo provoco esta reacción en ti ranma saotome. Esto me dejo sin respuesta alguna, como negar algo que era tan imposible de tratar de explicar o de contradecir, ella en todo este tiempo me había estudiado a tal punto que sabía muy bien cuales eran todas mis debilidades, respuestas o posibles reacciones, era momento de dejar de actuar como un tonto inmaduro, debería hacer lo que se supone.

-akane, me tomas por sorpresa, desde que nos conocemos, siempre quise un instante así contigo, ¡NO ME MALINTERPRETES POR FAVOR ¡ es solo que desde hace mucho tiempo había querido decirte que…. sin darme cuenta se acercó a mí y puso uno de sus delicados dedos en mi boca, me interrumpió.

-cálmate ranma, aunque no lo creas estoy tan asustada como tú, y eso que aun tu y yo no pues…. Bueno ya me entenderás, solo quise ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar y veo con mucho agrado que eres un caballero después de todo, pudiste controlarte.

-¿Qué, solo jugabas conmigo akane? Estaba empezando a enojarme con ella, pero vi que ella se acercó, ver esos cabellos azulados tan cerca de mí, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio hizo que me olvidara por completo de lo que iba a contestarle, tiernamente recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía que mi temperatura nos derretiría a los dos en ese preciso lugar, con su brazo rodeo mi cintura y levanto su frente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Frank amigo mio debo decir que de las muchas veces anteriores que la mire a los ojos, esa fue muy especial, sentí un hormigueo que recorrió mi espalda, el seguir suprimiendo el sentimiento que había nacido por ella, ese mismo sentimiento por el cual nuestros padres nos habían comprometido, ese por el cual habíamos ganado cualquier cantidad de problemas, ese llamado AMOR.

No me pude aguantar más y delicadamente pose mis labios sobre los suyos, sentí toda clase de sensaciones, ella al parecer disfruto nuestro primer beso casi o más que yo, lentamente entrelazamos nuestras bocas en una sinfonía de movimientos que para los dos eran absolutamente nuevos, pero que los hacíamos involuntariamente como expertos , sentir su pequeña lengua en mi boca era como una corriente de adrenalina, sentía además que en medio del apasionado momento que estábamos viviendo, ahogaba pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca, eran en extremo sonoros estimulantes para mis sentidos, ella se posiciono de tal forma que quedo frente a mí , pude ver en sus ojos que ese nerviosismo que decía sentir había desaparecido por completo, en cambio pude ver en ellos una pasión contenida a tal punto de volverse una lujuria que se salía por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, robóticamente puse mis manos sobre sus piernas ,sentí que se erizaron ,por su parte ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos poniendo su frente en la mía quedando separados por centímetros ,empezó a darme delicados besos, sentí que entre sollozos lloraba, ¿ por qué estaría llorando?.

-ranma etto... tengo miedo, tengo miedo ranma, estoy muy asustada, esta es mi primera vez.

Yo quede estático, también era mi primera vez, no habíamos medido el alcance de nuestras caricias hasta ese instante, supongo que era por la emoción del momento, ambos deseábamos ¨comernos¨ en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra, nuestros cuerpos lo deseaban, pero en ese momento las dos únicas neuronas buenas en mi cerebro hicieron contacto. Jajajaja, cayete Frank. Como te decía, pensé por primera vez como una persona madura. La abrace y bese con mucho cuidado su mejilla.

-akane, mírame, estas sensaciones son nuevas para mí también, además no te preocupes jejejeje este no es el lugar indicado para esto, que te parece si mejor nos quedamos a apreciar el fuego mientras se seca tu ropa, mira abrígate con mi camisa para que te termines de calentar (más caliente para adonde jejeje).

Pude ver un brillo en su mirada, ella pensó que podría molestarme por lo que me había dicho, pero en lugar de ello, dijo las palabras que para mí más tendrían significado proviniendo de ella.

¡TE AMO RANMA SAOTOME¡ yo respondí a eso dándole un delicado beso en la frente.

-y yo a ti ¡AKANE TENDO ¡

-AWWWW, que lindo ranma, quisiera que jamás dejara de llover para poder quedarnos así para siempre, esta es la primera vez que dices algo tan bonito.

Y era cierto, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma, esta tarde había aprendido muchas cosas que jamás pensé imaginar y pese a que quede con las manos ¨vacías¨, tenía el presentimiento en mi corazón que este era el comienzo, nuestro comienzo como pareja.

-y después ¿qué paso ranma? Pregunto mi amigo Frank, quien estaba muy pendiente de cada palabra que decía.

Después de un largo rato de estar en la construcción a la luz del fuego, y después que termino de llover, la ropa de akane se secó lo suficiente, ella empezó a estornudar, jejejeje sus estornudos eran tan bellos. Estaba resfriada mi marimacho estaba resfriada.

-parece que estas resfriada akane, maldición ahora que le diré a tu padre y a kasumi.

-no te preocupes ranma, yo hablare con ellos

-que no me preocupe dices, como no quieres que lo haga si me importas más que nada en este mundo, note que ella sonrió mirando al suelo de oreja a oreja.

-en serio te ¿importo tanto ranma? Pregunto ella con una tierna e infantil curiosidad.

-más de lo que tú crees akane, la tome de la cintura y la bese de nuevo apasionadamente, ella interrumpió el beso algo preocupada diciendo.

-ranma ¿sabes qué hora es? mire mi celular, ambos perdimos la noción del tiempo, debíamos haber llegado a casa a las 5:30 pm, pero eran casi las 8:30 pm, estábamos metidos en problemas.

-querida trae otras dos cervezas por favor y una tetera con agua tibia. Exclamo Frank.

-oye ¿no debes ir a trabajar mañana?

-no para nada, estoy de vacaciones, tengo un mes de descanso, además mañana es sábado, pero entonces que más paso ranma, sigue contándome.

Salimos de la construcción abandonada agarrados de la mano, soplaba una fría brisa, de esas que aparecen después de las grandes tempestades, yo le deje a akane mi camisa puesta encima de su húmedo uniforme, después de un rato puse mi brazo en su cintura, al notarlo se alarmo un poco pero después se tranquilizó, era una cuestión de costumbre. Yo estaba temblando de frio, pero ver que ella se veía tan cómoda usando una de mis prendas para mí era más abrigador que cualquier cosa, llegamos entonces a un pequeños parque que quedaba cerca a la casa, había un señor cuyo nombre era nagato, él se dedicaba a vender comidas típicas o ¿cómo es que les dicen ustedes en tu país? Aaa si comidas rápidas.

-¿quieres algo de comer akane? Le pregunte con cierta duda, a lo que ella respondió con una voz algo asperezada a causa del ya notable resfrío

-pues si claro por mi está bien, pero ranma kasumi tiene nuestra cena preparada, ella va a molestarse si le decimos que ya cenamos por fuera de casa.

-es cierto, mañana podremos venir, si es de tu agrado.

-jajajajajajaja, claro ranma, será nuestra primera cita formal.

-¿Qué? ¡WOOOUU. ¡NUESTRA PRIMER CITA!, aun trataba de asimilar lo que ella me estaba diciendo, no lo podía creer.

-akane esto es un sueño. Pellízcame por favor.

-con gusto. Sentí que sus uñas se enterraron fuertemente en mi espalda, con dolor pero para mí fortuna no se trataba de un sueño, aquella tarde al lado de ella fue verdadera.

-auuch, porque eres tan torpe akane que rayos te sucede

-pe, pe, pe pero si tu dijiste. Uyyyyy grandísimo tonto. Logre como cosa rara que se enojara otra vez conmigo, rápidamente salió corriendo con dirección a la casa. El señor nagato observo todo lo que paso y en tono de regaño dijo.

-hijo a las mujeres no hay que hacerlas enfadar por cualquier tontería, a esa chica se nota que le importas bastante, pero si sigues en esa tónica, la vas a aburrir de seguro.

-gracias por sus palabras señor.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero shampoo apareció de la nada, por segunda vez en el día, casi tomándome por sorpresa salto encima de mí y me atrapo entre sus brazos, como era costumbre intento besarme a las malas, pero después de lo que había vivido esa tarde con akane, en mis labios aun reposaba el delicioso sabor de los suyos.

-Won jai ni airén, yo quererte mucho ranma, tu querer a shampoo.

-aléjate de mí shampoo no me estés molestando ya tengo muchos problemas para estarme buscando más contigo.

-pe,pe, pero ranma, no ignorarme más por favor, yo amarte en verdad, en cambio chica violenta solo pelear contigo todo el día, no sabe cocinar, es poca mujer para ti además ni en sueños te haría todo lo que quiero hacerte. Acéptame y ser felices de una vez por todas.

Pude ver que de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de una amarga rabia, para ver en ese estado a esta chica era muy difícil, de la tribu de donde viene ella a las mujeres se les crea una personalidad de guerrera decidida y dispuesta a todo, y pensar que en un principio su objetivo era acabar conmigo por motivo de una estúpida y sin sentido ley de su aldea.

-oye ranma pero es imposible de creer, que esa belleza estuviera también a tus pies jajajaja, ella actualmente es uno de los ángeles de victoria secre..

-sí, lo sé, también, desde un principio supe que lo ella sentía por mí no era amor, yo fui como una especie de desafío auto impuesto por ella misma por honor, con el tiempo me volví una especie de obsesión mal sana. Hay que tener en cuenta que ella estaba comprometida, bueno más bien un amigo mío gano su mano en matrimonio en una pelea.

-mousse, bueno y que ocurrió después ranma.

Se quedó mirándome por unos minutos más, casi me compadezco de ella hasta que dijo unas temibles palabras.

-si tu no ser mío, no ser de nadie, no tendrás vida tranquila mientras vivas al lado de ella, yo volverte loco a ti, tu morir de ganas por tenerla a ella pero no podrás. Te lo juro ranma saotome asi muera en el intento .se acercó e intento darme un beso en la mejilla, uno de esos besos que significaban problemas, yo no me deje.

-JA-JA-JA-JA. Hasta pronto ranma. Y sin más se marchó.

-WOOOUU y yo decía que la loca era kodachi. En fin.

-¿no me digas que los conoces a todos?

-emmm, bueno en fin continua.

Continúe mi camino a casa pero desde lo lejos pude darme cuenta que en la entrada de la casa me estaba esperando kasumi, al aproximarme vi que su rostro tenía una mezcla entre preocupación y algo de mal humor, en todos los años que había vivido en esa casa era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

-hola kasumi, ¿akane llego ya?

-hola ranma, puedes decirme ¿porque llegan a esta hora?, además ¿porque akane llego a casa resfriada?

-¿kasumi como esta ella?, que ha dicho tu papá y mi papá, ummm menos mal mi mamá salió de viaje.

-eres un irresponsable, le quitaste su cobertor y ella se empapo por tu culpa, en un pestañeo note que alguien estaba detrás de la hermana mayor de la familia tendo.

-no estés tan seguro jovencito, mi viaje se pospuso por el mal clima, estas metido en problemas ranma. Replico mi madre justo atrás de kasumi.

-mañana viernes tenía pensado en que fuéramos todos de viaje a Okinawa a casa de tu tío, pero por lo que veo , tendrás que quedarte cuidando a akane como castigo y sin responder nada ¿OISTE BIEN JOVENCITO?

-bueno mamá. Trate de Fingir lo mejor que pude una cara de enojo, pero por dentro sabía que ese castigo era música para mis oídos

Continuara…..


	4. CHARLA DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS PARTE 2

SOLO TU, SOLO YO

Los personajes de ranma ½ y la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.

CAPITULO 4

CHARLA DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS.

PARTE 2: ¨NUESTRO MUNDO, NUESTRA NOCHE¨

¨solo nuestros cuerpos serán testigos de la amistad que muere y el amor que nace, aquel que nos juraremos para siempre ¨

Continuábamos con la charla amena en la taberna bávara con mi buen amigo Frank Spencer, quien estaba presto al más mínimo detalle que salía de mi boca, añoraba poder desahogarme y poder contarle a alguien todas las cosas por las cuales había pasado a mi corta edad. Pero aún se avecinaban unas peores.

-¿qué paso ese fin de semana que se quedaron juntos? Pregunto Frank con ganas de saber más

-ummm etto, emm, veras Frank estos temas son muy difíciles de tratar con alguien sabes, pues no nos quedamos solos un fin de semana, bueno en realidad nos quedamos solos casi todo el resto del mes, y te imaginaras lo que paso, me da mucha pena hablar de esto con alguien pero en realidad ….. ¡ELLA HA SIDO CON LA UNICA MUJER QUE HE ESTADO EN MI VIDA! Exclame esperando una posible burla por parte de mi amigo. Pero me sorprendió su respuesta tan inesperada.

-ranma, ranma, ranma no hay de que avergonzarse, no hay nada de malo en eso, además no me sorprendería nada de lo que decidas contarme; veras Mi hijita no se hizo por si sola jejejejeje, eso hace parte de tu vida íntima, si te sientes seguro adelante, pero de lo contrario no hay problema.

-ok, te contare lo que paso en esos días en los cuales estuvimos solos, quizás puedas usar algo para indagar algo al respecto. De un golpe termine de beber mi tercera cerveza.

-mañana viernes tenía pensado en que fuéramos todos de viaje a Okinawa a casa de tu tío, pero por lo que veo, tendrás que quedarte cuidando a akane como castigo y sin responder nada ¿OISTE BIEN JOVENCITO? dijo mi madre a manera de regaño, pero como era de suponerse en realidad era la treta perfecta para poder hacer que pudiera relacionarme mejor con akane, pero con lo que no contaban todos era que en esta ocasión yo quería por muchos motivos quedarme a solas con ella, quería reivindicarme por las cosas feas que le había dicho.

la familia completa salió en la mañana del sábado, pese a que el clima no había mejorado mucho ellos decidieron partir, lo más probable para que aprovecháramos al máximo el tiempo a solas, kasumi me había dejado apuntadas en una nota las medicinas que debía tomar akane con sus respectivas horas para ser administradas, estas se las había hecho llegar el doctor toffu muy temprano, nabiki dejo algo de dinero para poder solventar nuestra estadía por el tiempo que estuvieran por fuera, el señor soun antes de irse al igual que mi padre en medio de un muy cómico pero a la vez muy serio llanto me rogaron que por favor cuidara a akane, yo les dije que no había de que preocuparse, que ni la gripe más fuerte querría estar al lado de ella, no sé por qué dije eso último, tenía que aprender a controlar lo que salía de mi imprudente boca.

El clima parecía ponerse cada vez más peor, llovía y soplaba el viento de una manera que parecía avecinarse un huracán categoría 7, eran eso de las 8 de la mañana y me encontraba en mi futon ojeando uno de mis mangas favoritos, el de Inuyasha, cuando sonó mi teléfono celular, conteste sin ver de quien se trataba.

-si ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-ranma soy yo akane, ven a mi cuarto por favor. Casi no se le podía entender lo que hablaba, estaba muy constipada del pecho o yo que sé, no soy medico

Me levante y fui a ver qué era lo que quería, al entrar note enseguida que no había tocado el desayuno que le había dejado kasumi antes de partir, me preocupe enseguida.

-akane ¿por qué no has desayunado, como te sientes?, me incline un poco asta poder poner un termómetro en su boca, lo deje un momento y al retirarlo note que estaba con una intensa fiebre.

-no molestes tonto.

-no seas necia, para poder darte tus medicinas debes comer algo primero, mira de ser necesario te daré el desayuno, inclínate un poco por favor no quiero causar un desastre.

-umm, inclíname tu si tanto te importo.

-pero que estas…. Bueno está bien, me acerque a ella y con mucho cuidado trate de inclinarla de tal forma que trate de que quedara lo mejor apoyada posible a la cabecera de su cama, al tocar su espalda pude notar que dio un pequeño brinquito, mi tacto causaba la misma sensación que yo sentía al sentir la presencia de ella.

Tome la taza que tenía una deliciosa sopa de pollo, saque una cucharadita y la guie hasta su boca, ella me miraba tratando de esconder una sonrisa que al cabo de un momento me estaba empezando a acabar con mi paciencia.

-¿qué es lo que te causa gracia? Pregunte con algo de enojo en mi voz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hayyy ranma si te das cuenta que puedes ser amable y tierno cuando te lo propones. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi rostro cambio de color al sentir sus tibios labios.

-akane quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije ayer en la noche, me deje llevar por la emoción del momento, soy muy malo para poder expresar mis sentimientos y pues hable sin pensar, ¿me perdonas?

Note que ella se tomó el mentón con la mano derecha y miro hacia arriba, supe enseguida que ella de seguro estaba pensando en la forma de desquitarse por las cosas que le había dicho.

-mi querido ranma, solo hay una forma para que yo te perdone por esas cosas tan feas que me dijiste… SERAS MI ESCLAVO Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE ORDENE sin responder ni negarte a nada de lo que yo diga o mande.

Trague saliva tratando de asimilar sus palabras, que ella me hablara en ese tono con una mezcla de perversión y algo de autoritarismo era algo nuevo para mí, en lugar de causarme miedo dije mentalmente.

(Vamos a ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar akane.)

\- ¿estás de acuerdo o no?

-por mi está bien, respondí con algo de nerviosismo.

-jijijjiji, yo te ordeno que…. Me termines de dar el desayuno, pero jugando al avioncito.

-pero akane.

-pero nada ranma, me perteneces y aceptaste las condiciones, ahora solo hazlo o no te perdono. Dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada de esas que me hacen dar algo de miedo, se sentía tan excitante escucharla darme órdenes de esa forma.

Empecé a jugar con ella al avioncito, como te podrás imaginar con las muecas y sonidos propios de la ocasión, ella reía como una pequeña niña, en ese momento y pese a que estaba con mucha debilidad a causa de la fiebre note que se estaba empezando a recuperar, no le dije nada para no dañar la magia del momento.

-jajajajajaja. Gracias por cuidar de mi ranma, lo hace muy bien esclavo mío, muy bien, tan bien que te tengo una muy buena recompensa, ¿quieres saber cuál es? Dijo en un tono muy meloso.

\- ¿de qué se trata akane? Ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí y susurro en mi oído.

-¡HOY PREPARARE EL ALMUERZO Y LA CENA ¡

Al oír esas palabras mi estómago enseguida empezó a gruñir sin control, ¿esto era nueva modalidad de venganza acaso?

-Oye ranma, ¿en serio ella cocina tan mal?

-ummm Frank, horrible es un elogio, ella jamás aprendió a cocinar bien, bueno ese día no sería una excepción.

-bueno, prosigue ranma.

Yo me dedique a hacer uno que otro oficio que podía hacer en ese día de lluvia, arregle una humedad en la duela del dojo, en medio del sonido de las gotas de agua al caer en medio de la tormenta se escuchaba una verdadera batalla en la cocina, le insistí hasta mas no poder que por su salud (y por la mía) que se quedara en la cama, pero ella insistió y argumentando que era su esclavo hasta nuevo aviso, se metió a la cocina. Cuando por fin se silenciaron los fuertes y estruendosos ruidos escuche su vocecilla en tono algo burlón.

-¡RANMA ¡ puedes pasar a la mesa, ya está el almuerzo. Al oír eso me empezaron a temblar las rodillas, santo cielo.

Pase a la mesa y hay estaba ella con una verdadera cara de triunfadora, mire el supuesto almuerzo que ella había preparado y a pleno ojo me atreví a decirle.

-dejaste el arroz crudo, el pescado esta por lo mismo, los tallarines están muy salados.

-mentiroso, ni siquiera has probado nada aun, siéntate y comete todo, es una orden ¡AHORA¡

En ese momento maldije el código de honor de combate estilo libre, que dice que si uno promete y da su palabra para algo lo debe cumplir cueste lo que senté, ella muy amablemente me paso los palillos diciéndome.

-buen provecho.

Solo basto que medio probara un poco de arroz para darme cuenta que mis teorías no eran falsas, el arroz estaba tan duro como masticar rocas, el pescado sabia como a jabón, los tallarines eran sal pura, termine por milagro todo lo que ella me sirvió, pese que en ese momento había triunfado ella lo pudo notar en mi cara y dijo.

-veo que te gusto, te serviré un poco más.

-no muchas gracias akane, no te preocupes estoy satisfecho.

-te serviré más y te lo comes todo.

-maldición dije que no.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN ¡Y SIN DECIR NADA.

Me sirvió más, yo no podía seguir con esto, mi estómago no lo soportaba, no soportaba más de ese inmisericorde castigo, sentí unas ganas terribles de vomitar al terminar lo que ella me había servido, si necesitaba más pruebas de que estaba arrepentido por lo que le había dicho, esa debería más que suficiente, pero recordé que aún faltaba la cena.

Terminamos de almorzar, bueno ella no fue tan torpe para probar si acaso un bocado de lo que ella preparo, me hizo comer todo, subimos cada quien a su respectiva habitación.

Me sentía jodidamente mal, mi estómago se retorcía y gruñía como una bestia malherida, tuve que tomarme casi tres frascos de aceite de ricino para tratar de aliviarme un poco, pero eso me dejo tendido en la cama por todo el resto del día, eran eso de las 6:30 pm y llego la hora de la cena, antes de que ella me lo ordenara llegue al comedor y como un condenado a muerte me senté a esperar mi ejecución, pero pasaron los minutos y akane no se escuchaba por ningún lado, eso me preocupo.

-donde se pudo haber metido akane. Pensaba en eso, cuando escuche que tocaron a la puerta, Salí a ver quién tocaba y ¿adivina quién era Frank?

-¿quién era el que tocaba?

-era ella, la muy descuidada había salido a comprar comida, y se le habían quedado las llaves en la encima de la mesa y por si fuera poco había salido sin un buen abrigo, la verdad no sabía si estar enojado con ella o preocuparme, de lo que si estaba seguro era que si ella no entraba.

-akane ¿qué demonios te sucede?, ¿porque actúas de esa forma tan irresponsable?, ¿por qué no tomas conciencia de lo que haces?

Ella solo estiro sus brazos hacia mí y me paso lo que había comprado con la cabeza agachada dijo.

-lo lamento ranma, pero no pude ignorar tu expresión a la hora del almuerzo, no hace falta ser adivina para darse cuenta que cocino inmundo, soy una torpe completa.

Pude ver la tristeza invadió los bellos ojos de mi akane, me acerque a ella con delicadeza, tome su rostro y con mis pulgares limpie sus tibias lágrimas, al hacerlo note que su cara estaba helada, le tome la temperatura a calculo usando las palmas de mis manos y efectivamente no era la temperatura que debería tener una persona normal.

-akane por favor vamos te llevo a tu habitación, intente hacer que se apoyara en mí, pero ella me tomo delicadamente de las manos y dijo.

-ranma estoy bien, mejor sube a mi habitación y baja algunas cobijas, hoy darán una película de terror y me da miedo verla sola.

.pero akane no deberías.

-¡SOLO HAZLO Y NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO ¡

La tome de la mano y la lleve hasta la sala, ella se sentó sin antes darme un delicado beso en el cuello termino diciendo.

-gracias por empezar a preocuparte por mí. Solo sonreí

Subí tan rápido como pude a su habitación y entre las cobijas que removí encima de su cama encontré unas extrañas pastillitas color azul celeste y una nota que decía.

¨no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por ti hermanita, solo espero que ranma se porte como un caballero y te trate de buena manera, estas las tienes que tomar un día de por medio, recuerda que aún son muy jóvenes y no quiero ser tía por el momento, cuídate mucho y solo si te sientes segura sigue adelante. Con amor kasumi¨.

Al leer esa pequeña nota solo pude agachar la cabeza y hacer una mueca de satisfacción, podía pasar a segunda base con mi marimacho sin temor alguno, debería dar el paso, era ya o nunca.

Baje a la sala donde estaba ella, quien al notar mi presencia me miro con una de esas miradas que me desarman.

-¿ranma porque tardaste tanto? , la película está a punto de empezar, en fin abrígame y siéntate a mirar. Yo tome la cobija y la abrigue lo mejor posible de los pies hasta la altura de su busto, cuando termine me senté al lado de ella. La película dio inicio, lo que pude entender es que era de vampiros o algo por el estilo, empezó a hacer frio y no pude aguantar me levante y al dar un paso ella me tomo de un extremo de mi pantalón.

-¿a dónde vas ranma?, no pensaras en irte a dormir y dejarme a sola.

-voy por un suéter, tengo frio y no me quiero enfermar, ya vengo no me demoro.

-no ranma, por que mejor no te sientas al lado mío, mira hay espacio y cobija suficiente para los dos. Yo simplemente le hice caso, me trate de ubicar de la mejor forma posible para que ambos quedáramos cómodos hasta que ella se sentó justo delante de mí, yo sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y ella en medio para ser más exactos , recostó plácidamente su pequeña espalda contra mi pecho, al hacerlo dijo.

-los latidos de tu corazón se pueden oír desde la entrada de la casa, ¡oh mira el vampiro la va a morder¡

tiernamente se cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra tomo la mía y la posiciono de tal forma que con mi brazo daba la impresión de estarla abrazando por detrás, yo en esos momentos solo me inmutaba a respirar, sentir que su mano guio ¨sin ninguna intención¨ a la mía por su abdomen activo en mi esa electricidad que había sentido el día de ayer en mi ropa interior que empezaba a hacer estragos, era la abstinencia acumulada desde la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca, ella al parecer podía notarlo pero no intento moverse un centímetro , todo lo contrario su espalda baja se aproximaba cada vez más a mi entrepierna a tal punto que creo yo, usando la excusa de sentir susto por la película casi se sentaba en aquella peligrosa erección mía, la película estaba por concluir , yo para ser franco trate de no prestarle mucha atención, al terminar ella dijo.

-¿no te pareció divertida la película?

-emmm si claro, por supuesto.

-ranma, ¿tu si crees que los sueños se hagan realidad?

-¿porque me preguntas eso?, si claro, desde que uno trabaje fuerte por ellos lo más probable es que se cumplan.

-ranma, yo he soñado muchísimas veces con estar así a tu lado, emmm no me refiero exactamente a lo que casi paso ayer en aquella casa en construcción, no quiero que pienses mal. Dijo mi akane con algo de pena.

-ósea que te arrepientes de lo que paso bueno, más bien de lo que casi pasa. Mis ¨ganas¨ se fueron al piso automáticamente.

-no, no, no es eso, es solo que quería que nuestra primer vez fuera especial, pero lamento no haberte correspondido en esa ocasión. Note que también ella estaba algo desanimada.

-mira, no te voy a negar que lo que más deseo en este momento es poder dar contigo el siguiente paso, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás, yo estoy dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo, tú has sido la única que en verdad ha estado al lado mío, pese a que peleamos casi a diario, siento que es momento de que todas esas cosa se acaben, yo deje de quererte y mirarte solo como un amigo con el cual quieren comprometerte a la fuerza, ahora soy yo quien por voluntad propia quiere estar a tu lado, sin importar los que pase, eres una mujer fuerte, no porque me vivas acosando como kodachi o ukyo, o metiéndote en mi cuarto cuando duermo o en la ducha cuando tomo un baño como shampoo, has sabido darte tu lugar como mujer.

-ranma, júrame que lo que acabas de decir es cierto.

-¿jurarlo?, yo no lo voy a jurar, cuando una persona jura algo es porque lo que dice o siente no es 100% seguro, como prueba de lo que te digo es cierto, a partir de este momento mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen solo a ti, solo tu decidirás qué hacer con el amor que desde esta noche te declaro akane tendo. Interrumpí mi relato por unos segundos

Frank Hasta la fecha de hoy no sé cómo me salieron esas palabras.

-ranma, no es el hecho de que te preguntes como salieron esas palabras, cuando uno realmente quiere a una persona salen cualidades que uno tiene ocultas, haz de cuenta que son como técnicas especiales, eso suele llamarse inspiración, en fin prosigue.

Ella no podía creer lo que yo estaba diciendo, ni yo lo podía creer, le estaba expresando mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo de manera franca y abierta, sentía una sensación tan liberadora. Poder admitir sin temor a ser rechazado lo que sentía por ella era algo único, estábamos sentados hay en la sala con solo la luz que emanaba el televisor, delicadamente volteo su cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

-ranma, quiero ser tuya ahora.

Mi corazón de detuvo unos segundos, la electricidad que me provocaba solamente ella invadió mi cuerpo de nuevo, acerque mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un intenso beso.

¡TIME LEMON ¡

Cuando mi boca hizo contacto con la suya, cuando pude sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, su pequeña y delicada lengua hizo contacto con la mía sentí que había probado la ambrosia más pura, pese a que no era nuestro primer beso, este se sentía mucho más especial que el de la noche anterior, con mi mano derecha empecé a acariciar delicadamente su abdomen, ascendiendo hasta tocar su firmemente su busto del lado izquierdo, lo apreté un poco esto causo que ella lanzara un gemido de lo más profundo de su ser que murió entre mis labios y los suyos, mi sangre estaba hirviendo, indiscretamente y más por instinto que por experiencia con mi mano izquierda me dirigí a el botón de su blu-jean, con la destreza de un malabarista lo desabroche hasta que pude hacer contacto con el pequeño moñito de su ropa interior, lentamente mi mano acaricio su ingle, esto causo otro gemido pero aún más fuerte, note que esto no la incomodaba todo lo contrario le agradaba. Decidí entonces que quería explorar todavía más, baje unos cuantos centímetros hasta que con mucho cuidado la toque en sus partes íntimas, su intimidad…. Se sentía tan pura, tan delicada, tan tibia y húmeda. Al profundizar el contacto con sus inexploradas cumbres ella arqueo la espalda bruscamente hacia atrás, dándome la impresión de quererse liberar de mi muy cariñoso abrazo por la espalda, interrumpí el beso y en general toda caricia, quizás por miedo a su reacción, quizás me estaba equivocando, pero no era así. Ella también deseaba más.

-ranma, vamos a mi habitación, no es correcto aquí, quizás alguien pueda espiarnos. Solo le indique con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Nos levantamos de la sala y nos dirigimos rumbo a la habitación, justo cuando estábamos a punto de subir por las escaleras, la tome de las manos y la arrincone contra la pared dándole otro excitante beso, ella me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos por la cintura y empezó a acariciar mi espalda, guio sus manos hasta mi pecho y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa hasta que me despojo de ella lanzándola cerca de donde estaba el ubicado el teléfono, mi akane también tenía ganas explorar más. Poso sus manos por mi pecho haciendo un recorrido completo por mi abdomen he incluso se atrevió a acariciar tímidamente mi muy pronunciada y excitada masculinidad. Ella Interrumpió el beso y dijo

-vamos, subamos ya. Estaba muy agitada, se le notaba además que el resfriado había desaparecido. Valla cura jijijiji.

-espera un momento. La cargue en mis brazos de tal forma que causaba la impresión de que parecíamos recién casados. Ella no apartaba su mirada de mí yo tampoco lo hacía, recostó entonces su cabecita en mi pecho y susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuchara.

\- no sabes cuánto te amo ranma saotome, mi sueño se está cumpliendo. Esboce una ligera sonrisa y le respondí.

-no akane, no es solo tu sueño, es también el mío y apenas está empezando.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su habitación depositándola con cuidado en su cama, la despoje de su blusa y de su sostén, luego termine de quitar sus jeans, enseguida la despoje también de sus pantis color crema. Pude apreciar su angelical desnudes, yo me quite los pantalones y ropa interior. Me recosté encima de la cama justo al lado de ella ambos desnudos nos observábamos, estudiándonos, analizando cada detalle del cuerpo de cada uno.

-ranma etto... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Jejeje. Pregunto algo tímido

-cierra los ojos akane.

Ella los cerró obedientemente, me acerque y la bese. La tome firmemente de sus caderas posicionándome encima de ella justo en medio de sus piernas, empezó entonces un vaivén de caricias y besos, ambos lo hacíamos como expertos novatos. Justo cuando iba a entrar en ella, justo cuando iba a empezar me tomo del rostro alejándome un poco del suyo diciendo.

-despacio por favor, no me lastimes mucho.

-mientras estés conmigo no debes temer a nada malo, tranquila

Puse mis labios sobre los suyos una vez más sobre los suyos, sentí que al momento de entrar con algo de fuerza mordió mi labio inferior causando que sangrara un poco, no lo note. La emoción fue tan placentera que empecé a friccionar mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, haciendo que me regalara más estimulantes gemidos. Se sentía tan bien, ambos consumando nuestra pasión, dándonos placer mutuamente. No era solo sentir la emoción de tener sexo con ella, ambos sabíamos que esa noche morían todas esas ofensas, groserías, peleas y demás cosas que hacían que no nos lleváramos bien, esa noche ambos fuimos tanto del uno como del otro, sin miedos ni prejuicios, fue una muestra mutua de que nuestras almas estarían unidas por el resto de nuestras vidas.

¡END THE TIME LEMON!

Note que mi amigo Frank no estaba sentado en la mesa, puede ser que se levantó a buscar más cervezas a la barra, la mesera andaba ocupada con otros pedidos

-¿Frank? Donde estas.

-oh que pena ranma, tuve que ir al baño, no me aguante las ganas de ir, no te interrumpí por que estabas tan concentrado narrando que no te quería molestar y además me distraje hablando un momento con el barman que también es amigo mío. ¿De qué me perdí?

-no te preocupes, volveré a contarte mira lo que paso fue….

-no, tranquilo, no hay necesidad, mala suerte para mi si no escuche cuando debía, además la maldita grabadora se quedó sin baterías y no sé hasta donde pudo haber grabado (lo que en realidad paso fue que Frank en realidad jamás encendió la grabadora, él quiso respetar la intimidad e integridad de ranma, por este motivo solo escucho hasta donde debió escuchar).

-bueno si tú lo dices.

-por supuesto. Valla que en verdad amas a esa mujer, puedes conservar la fotografía, es de las más recientes.

-¿cómo se supone que la obtuviste?, ¿quién eres en realidad Frank?, o más bien ustedes quienes son en realidad.

-por el momento solo debo decirte que me dedico a hacer el trabajo que nadie más quiere, somos héroes que salvamos al mundo de una cantidad inmensa de peligros, pero todo lo hacemos desde las sombras, si el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que hacemos todos entrarían en pánico. Ranma saotome ahora te hago la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo fue que JEREMY y ustedes se conocieron?

Continuara….


	5. REVELACIONES Parte 1: se forma la banda

SOLO TU, SOLO YO

Los personajes de ranma ½ y la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.

CAPITLO 5

REVELACIONES

Parte 1: se forma la banda de hermanos

¨LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS, SORPRESAS TE DA LA VIDA.¨

Frank pago la cuenta de lo que habíamos bebido, yo le dije que dividiéramos la cuenta en partes iguales pero el insistió que era su invitado, lo tendría en cuenta para una próxima ocasión. Salimos de la taberna rumbo a mi hogar, jejeje estaba algo mareado, no estaba acostumbrado a beber, la verdad no bebí mucho pero creo que era más bien por la inexperiencia. A la salida del establecimiento nos estaba esperando un jeep conducido por un peculiar soldado (sé que lo he visto en algún lado, pero por el momento lo ignore).

-ranma, vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Me senté en la parte de atrás, Frank adelante al lado del misterioso conductor que disimuladamente me observaba a través del espejo retrovisor ambos empezaron a hablar al parecer en código, bueno eso supongo. Mi concentración en esos momentos estaba centrada en la foto de akane, mis ojos observaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel trozo de papel, lucia aún más hermosa desde la última vez la vi, desde la vez que me visito en la ¨prisión ¨ (si, gracias al supuesto ¨ homicidio¨ de mousse, estuve encerrado 8 meses).

Llegamos a la entrada de mi hogar, eran ya como las 6 de la mañana y mi madre estaba esperándome en la puerta, Frank camino conmigo hacia ella

-buenos días niños, ¿cómo les fue?

-mucho gusto señora, teniente paracaidista Frank Spencer a su servicio. Exclamo mi amigo con toda la formalidad propia de su trabajo, hasta se puso en posición de firmes jajajaja payaso.

\- el gusto es mío joven, nodoka saotome, también a su servicio. Haciéndole una leve reverencia

-señora le pido disculpas, su hijo está algo mareado, pero está bien yo lo estuve cuidando, espero que esto no le cause algún tipo de inconveniente.

-No te preocupes Frank, no hay problema alguno, a mi hijo le hacía falta salir a distraerse un poco en compañía de un amigo, tengo una idea porque no te quedas a desayunar. Dijo mi madre en un tono muy calmado, pensé que estaría enfadada.

-le agradezco mucho señora nodoka, pero mi esposa y mi hija me deben estar esperando, si gusta puedo venir en la noche.

-¡oh¡ vaya eres casado y tan joven ya eres padre, claro eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

-es muy gentil señora nodoka, mejor hagamos lo siguiente, vendré hoy en la noche con ella, necesito reunirme con todos ustedes, hay algo muy importante de lo cual quiero hablarles y me gustaría que todos estuvieran reunidos.

-si Frank será un gusto recibir a tu familia jeje.

Mi amigo se dirigió hacia mí diciendo

-ranma, continuaremos con nuestra charla en la noche, además te tengo preparada una sorpresa jajaja.

-¿Qué me quieres decir acaso?

\- como adelanto solo te puedo decir que es una persona que conoces muy bien, prepárate no te vayas a caer de espaldas. Por ahora ve a dormir amigo.

Nos despedimos, ingrese a la sala dirigiéndome al comedor, mi madre tenía preparado el desayuno el cual devore con mucho apetito, estaba contenta hace mucho no me veía en ese estado tan peculiarmente alegre, tan pronto termine le di las gracias y subí a mi habitación desvestí quedando solo en ropa interior me acosté en mi futon y cerré los ojos cayendo en un plácido sueño. No apartaba la fotografía de mi pecho

(SUEÑO CON RECUERDOS). (Lemon time)

-Vivir una experiencia como la que vivimos anoche a tu lado no se compara con nada en el mundo. Sabes….siento miedo estas nuevas sensaciones, hemos luchado tanto por esto, incluso en contra de nuestro ego y orgullo, tengo miles de defectos, soy violenta, poco atractiva, no se de cocinar absolutamente nada, la verdad no sé qué es lo que me ves de bonita. Exclamo una sonrojada akane cubriendo su despeinada cabeza con las cobijas de su cama, al lado estaba ranma quien no paraba de mirar a su querida peli azul.

-¿quién te dijo que yo estoy juzgándote? por favor no insistas más con lo mismo, Si nos ponemos a comparar, yo tampoco he sido un caballero del todo contigo. He sido grosero, poco cortes, desatento, provocador e instigador, pero quiero, es más anhelo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que las cosas entre nosotros cambien. Ranma se inclinó en dirección a akane el tomo por las mejillas y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió entrelazando sus delicadas manos en la cabellera de su joven amante quien al sentir esto sintió que quería aún más…

-akane ¿por qué te subiste encima de mí? Pregunto casi entre un susurro un poco ingenuo ranma.

-emmm etto... Pues veras, aun no te levanto el castigo, por lo tanto aun me perteneces jijijijijiji.

-¿Que rayos estas dicien?…. Oh jejeje perdón jejejeje y ¿que deseas que haga mi señora?

-por ahora cierra los ojos y no digas nada

-umm?

La bella peli azul empezó a darle a su ¨esclavo¨ sutiles besos en el lóbulo de la oreja del lado derecho pasando enseguida por su cuello, como sus manos estaban libres delicadamente empezó a arañar los firmes pectorales pasando por abdomen hasta llegar a su ya muy excitada entrepierna la cual empezó a acariciar delicadamente en su parte más sensible causando en ranma el aumento de sus ganas a tal punto de lanzar un profundo gemido, ella al sentirlo interrumpió algo apenada.

-¿te hice algo malo?

-no, para nada, todo lo contrario me gusta. Exclamo ¨tímidamente¨ el ojiazul.

En un descuido se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos entrelazados besándose y acariciándose ya no con tanta timidez, demostrándose que solo en ese tipo de situaciones, que solo en ese tipo de ocasiones podían demostrarse lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, hicieron el amor con mucha pasión, los dos disfrutaban cada contracción, cada beso más intenso que el anterior, cada mirada con gestos de inocencia, cada gemido que se regalaban ambos casi al unísono, en ese estado ambos parecían perder la noción del tiempo , de las cosas que pasaban en alrededor. Después de un largo rato quedaron mirándose frente a frente, exhaustos más no cansados de todo ese derroche de pasión. Akane en medio de un casi celestial susurro cerca al oído de ranma dijo.

-tu alma me pertenece, la mía es tuya también, solo tú solo yo, por siempre.

(END TIME LEMON).

La joven pareja se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, precalentando en el horno la comida que akane había comprado la noche anterior, el cuadro lucia tan extrañamente bello. Ella preparando un poco de té, ranma esperando a que terminara de trabajar el microondas, ella se quedó observando a su pareja. No resistió y le dijo

-qué pensarían nuestros padres si nos vieran en esta situación, ¿tú crees que nos obligarían a casarnos enseguida?

-no lo sé, la verdad no me importa. Ranma al parecer estaba a punto de volver a meter la pata. Akane lo empezó a mirar con algo de enojo, percatándose de ello agrego algo asustado.

\- lo que en realidad me preocupa es como lo van a tomar las demás personas, no quiero que te hagan algo por culpa mía, no soportaría el hecho de perderte, me volvería loco si te apartaran de mi lado.

-eso jamás va a pasar, si es eso lo que te preocupa no hay por qué angustiarse. El ojiazul rápidamente tomo entre sus brazos a su akane y le beso justo en la frente.

El resto del domingo pasó sin ninguna novedad, bueno que más novedad que la de ese fin de semana, su primer fin de semana en el cual consolidación su relación.

El lunes llego como se esperaba, salieron temprano rumbo a la preparatoria furinkan, ranma y akane creían que caminaban entre nubes del más fino algodón, saotome la abrazaba por la cintura y ella recostada al pecho de él, a lo lejos se podía escuchar los timbres producidos desde una bicicleta de la guerrera de la tribu amazona quien se aproximaba rápidamente , al estar una distancia suficiente observo a la nueva pareja tan afectuosa y tan enamorada, esto causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ,algo muy inusual en ella. Ranma se percató y de inmediato se acercó a auxiliarla, ella con los ojos llorosos le dijo.

-¿entonces chica violenta y tú ya se revolcaron y son pareja?

-y tu ¿cómo diablos sabes eso shampoo?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

-yo observarlos a ustedes desde un tejado desde el cual se puede observar una ventana que da a la sala de la casa, yo mirar bien con mis ojos, tú y ella como se besaban y como la tocabas hay abajo, transformarme en gato para que tú no detectarme fácilmente.

-Mira shampoo solo quiero decirte que akane y yo somos pareja, te pido de la mejor manera que por favor no te metas más entre nosotros. Akane se aproximó a ver mejor que era lo que estaba pasando, de la nada la amazona saco una pequeña daga plateada lanzándola hacia ella, que de no ser por la intervención de saotome hubiera impactado en el cuello de la peli azul, está por su parte lanzo una fuerte patada hacia su agresora que fallo por centímetros. Ranma quedo con una leve herida en la mano, muy molesto tomo fuertemente de la muñeca a la enfurecida guerrera diciéndole.

-BASTA, es suficiente vete shampoo, no más por favor te lo pido.

-¿tu creer que esto se acaba aquí? Pues no, esto recién empezar.

Sin más que decir, tomo su bicicleta del suelo y se fue, akane quien estaba algo agitada tomo la mano de su pareja, se percató de la herida

-Hay que ir al hospital de inmediato.

-no te preocupes, no es para tanto, mejor vamos y en la preparatoria iré a la enfermería. El ojiazul se sentía muy contento de que ella lo cuidara.

-¿seguro?

-si mi vida, vamos que se no puede hacer tarde.

Los jóvenes enamorados siguieron su camino y como era de esperarse a la entrada de la preparatoria nadie podía creer lo que miraban.

-sin duda somos la pareja del momento, murmuro un poco sonrojado ranma.

-jejejeje si, ni que lo digas vamos al salón.

-puedo presumir mi bien más preciado.

\- ¿cuál es ese bien del que hablas mi amor?

-akane por favor, pues tu jajajajajaja

-bobo, te amo

Al entrar, el sequito de amigos de cada quien celebraban con emoción, felicitaban a la nueva pareja, hasta ukyo quien con algo de resignación en los ojos se acercó tomando por el hombro a akane.

-cuida mucho a ran-chan, lo quiero como un hermano y me dolería verlo sufrir. La peli azul sorprendida por las palabras de su hasta ese día rival le contesto amablemente.

-podemos ser amigas si te parece, no me caes mal ni nada de eso, además ranma te ve a ti como su familiar más cercana a parte de sus padres.

\- de acuerdo seremos amigas entonces. Ambas chicas se dieron la mano en gesto de amistad, ranma interrumpió ese apretón de manos.

-lo veo y no lo creo jajajajaja es un milagro.

-pues no cantes victoria tan pronto querido, ukyo me prometió que me enseñaría todo lo que ella sabe de cocina, y adivina con quien vamos a practicar jejejejeje. Las dos rieron siniestramente, ranma se frotaba la cabeza con algo de preocupación, pero le reconfortaba saber que las dos mujeres que quería una como su pareja y la otra como su hermana se empezarían a llevar mejor

El maestro que daría la primera clase del día entro y todos ocuparon sus respectivos puestos.

-buen día alumnos, para el día de hoy tendremos la presencia de un nuevo estudiante quien viene de occidente, para ser más exactos de Londres Inglaterra sean tan amables de darle la más cordial bienvenida a Jeremy Harris.

El británico con tan solo entrar al salón causo más de un suspiro, era alto, con cuerpo bien moldeado y tonificado, rubio y de ojos verdes, esos mismos ojos se posaron sobre la menor de las tendo, quien con algo de sonrojo agacho la cabeza intentando mirar hacia el piso, a ella le parecía un chico súper atractivo, pero las cosas con su actual pareja estaban de maravilla, jamás paso por su cabeza lo contrario, aquel misterioso joven no aparto la mirada de akane.

-Jeremy por favor toma asiento al lado de Hiroshi mientras te ubicamos en otro lugar , para agregarle más leña al fuego aquel puesto estaba justo al lado de akane, quien trataba por todos los medios de mantener la concentración . Las clases dieron inicio.

(FIN DE SUEÑO CON RECUERDOS)

-hijo despierta, por favor ve al supermercado a comprar lo de la cena de esta noche, mira que has dormido casi todo el día.

-de acuerdo, regálame un momento voy en lo que me bañe y me vista. En un santiamén estaba en el baño, lastimosamente el calentador estaba dañado, el agua fría lo hizo tomar su forma femenina.

-maldición papá me dijo que arreglara este daño pero lo olvide, la pequeña pelirroja se relamió con la lengua el labio inferior sintiendo la cicatriz de aquella vez.

\- me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos…

Saotome se vistió rápidamente y paso a la cocina por la lista de las compras, salió rumbo al supermercado que quedaba a 3 cuadras de la casa, pero de inmediato noto que alguien lo seguía, se hizo el que no se había dado cuenta hasta que en una esquina lo espero y de una rápida llave de combate lo inmovilizo contra el suelo.

-¿quién eres, porque me sigues?

-cálmate, no me lastimes, por favor no me rompas el brazo.

-sabía que te había visto antes, eres un soldado de los que trabaja con Frank. Soltó a aquel joven que iba de civil.

-mi nombre es Harry Wellsh, sargento Harry Wellsh mucho gusto.

\- no vuelvas a intentar seguirme, o no respondo por lo que te haga.

-ranma saotome, por favor escúchame, no lo hago con una mala intención. El teniente Frank vendrá esta noche a tu casa, además vendrá con el sargento Heidegger y otro acompañante.

-¿quien es ese Heidegger y como sabes que soy hombre?

-no estoy autorizado a decirte nada, por ahora prepárate para la sorpresa amigo, hasta pronto.

Ranma quedo algo sorprendido, pero continuo su camino al supermercado, compro todo lo que le había encargado la señora nodoka y partió rumbo a casa, entrego lo del encargo a su madre.

-madre mientras preparas la cena iré a arreglar el calentador.

-no ranma por ahora quédate así, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina, es tarde y aún estoy muy retrasada con los preparativos.

Sin chistar nada en lo absoluto, ¨ranko¨ se puso el delantal y empezó a ayudar a su madre quien por bromear le decía a su hijo

-umm no sabes cuánto me gustaría tú y ranma fueran dos persona distintas, serias la hija perfecta jajajajajajaja.

-mamá por favor no sigas con eso, jajaja mira me hiciste echarle sal en lugar de azúcar al postre.

Ambos rieron amenamente, tocaron el timbre de la casa.

-ranma asómate a ver quién es por favor.

-de acuerdo mamá.

La pequeña pelirroja salió rauda a abrir la puerta.

-un momento por favor.

Al abrir se encontró de frente con Frank, quien en un brazo cargaba a su hija y en el otro una botella de vino francés, quizás por la euforia del momento ranma se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo.

-ranma maldita sea suéltame, Ana te está mirando feo. La esposa del teniente miraba a la pelirroja con ojos de querer matarla. Spencer hablo tratando de calmar la extraña situación.

-mira Ana, sé que es de locos pero ella, bueno más bien él es ranma.

-¿Qué? De que estas hablándome, me quieres ver la cara de tonta Frank?

-no amor, es enserio, tonto di algo.

-si Ana yo soy ranma saotome, sé que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero si es verdad.

La pequeña pelirroja invito a seguir adelante a la joven pareja quien en medio de una breve escaramuza ingreso al domicilio de la familia saotome.

La señora nodoka quien a la velocidad del rayo se había arreglado salió a recibir a la visita

-Buenas noches Frank por favor siga siéntense como si estuvieran en su casa, son bienvenidos

-gracias señora nodoka, cariño mira, ella es la madre de ranma, nodoka saotome.

-un gusto encantada, mire ella es nuestra hija, se llama Gabriela.

-válgame dios es preciosa, pero si es la misma cara de aka…. Bueno de alguien que conocimos hace un tiempo. Hablo con algo de desanimo

-señora nodoka tranquila, se perfectamente de quien habla.

Todos pasaron al comedor, la señora nodoka había preparado unos deliciosos Yakisoba .los sirvieron y con gran agrado todos comieron en medio de una charla amena, rieron de la maromas que tenían que hacer los jóvenes esposos para poderle dar bocados a la conflictiva Gabriela, hubo también tiempo para que ranma explicara con lujo de detalles en qué consistía su maldición, a Ana maría se le hacía imposible creer lo que decía la simpática ranko.

-bueno, creo que llego la hora de que mis amigos hagan presencia en este lugar.

Frank saco un pequeño comunicador en forma de audífono.

-easy rojo- repito- easy rojo, habla lobo 1, que pasen por favor.

-entendido lobo 1 cambio y fuera

A la entrada de la casa arribaron 2 jeeps de ellos descendieron un civil con una banda color amarillo en la cabeza y un sargento del regimiento 506 de paracaidistas con unos grandes y chistosos lentes.

Frank Spencer salió a recibir a aquellos jóvenes, los guio hasta donde estaban todos, al ingresar al comedor la señora nodoka y ranma por poco se desmallan.

Amigos míos, les presento al sargento Heidegger, mousse Heidegger.

-Hola a todos, hola ranma como has estado. El rostro de la bella pelirroja palideció como si fuese un papel y ni hablar de nodoka quien no salía de su asombro. La esposa del teniente no parecía entender de qué se trataba la sorpresa

Y por último y menos importante, jajaja es broma, pasa ryoga, el joven hibiky con algo de timidez de su parte ingreso al comedor, miro a ranma a los ojos y dijo.

-al parecer estamos a punto de iniciar la aventura de nuestras vidas ¿no es así mousse?

-sí, ranma esta noche, delante de tu madre, delante de Frank y su esposa , juramos con nuestra palabra de honor que no descansaremos hasta ayudarte a recuperar tu estado mental y físico, además juramos que rescataremos a akane de las garras de Jeremy.

-ranma se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas aun por la impresión, no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente como un niño pequeño, ambos amigos se acercaron a la pequeña pelirroja tratando de darle consuelo.

Había algo de lo cual no podían existir más dudas, ranma saotome era inocente de todas las acusaciones que le había imputado, era hora de demostrar su inocencia.

La verdad estaba tan cercana que brillaba a tal punto que deslumbraba las tinieblas de la mentira

Continuara…


	6. REVELACIONES Parte 2

Los personajes de ranma ½ y de la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.

CAPITULO 6

REVELACIONES

Parte 2:

CONFIAR AYER, PERDER HOY, GANAR MAÑANA

¨han venido a salvarme, pero ¿en realidad deseo ser salvado? ¨

Una madre nunca se equivoca….

-ayúdeme a que se calme señora nodoka, está hiperventilando y puede ser perjudicial para su salud.

-mousse no seas tonto, si ella tampoco puede reaccionar. Ryoga, Ana por favor ayúdenme a levantar a ranma, llevémoslo a su habitación. Exclamo un muy nervioso Frank al darse cuenta lo que provoco la ¨sorpresita¨ revelada a la familia saotome, nodoka quien no salía de su asombro se levantó y con su mano derecha acaricio lentamente el rostro del chico de los lentes exagerados.

-¿en verdad eres tú, este no es un sueño? No sabes, nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado mi hijo desde que lo culparon injustamente de tu muerte. Con la voz resquebrajada y algo temblorosa abrazo al sargento mousse Heidegger (por motivos de seguridad adopto este nombre)

-señora nodoka, sé que con su hijo se ha cometido una muy grave injusticia .créame cuando le digo que quise venir a aclarar todo este mal entendido lo más pronto posible , pero a causa de mis heridas no lo pude hacer, además he estado en un entrenamiento muy especial. En resumidas acabo de llegar de Sudamérica, de Brasil para ser más exactos.

\- oh por dios debes estar hambriento, por favor pasa conmigo a la cocina te serviré algo. Mousse interrumpió a la madre de ranma.

-señora nodoka, por ahora no tengo hambre, lo que me preocupa en realidad es poder ayudar a su hijo lo más pronto posible, usted tampoco se imagina el riesgo al que ha estado expuesto durante todo este tiempo.

-gracias por volver, gracias a ti y a Ryoga por venir a ayudar, pero con el solo hecho de ayudarlo es más que suficiente, no quiero que nombres a esa niñita tendo de nuevo. Subamos con agua tibia para poder ponerle paños a mi hijo en la frente, démonos prisa.

Subieron a donde estaba tendido el aguazul, Ryoga y la esposa de Frank luchaban por sostenerlo de pies y manos, ranma parecía estar a punto de convulsionar, entre palabras entrecortadas repetía el nombre de la causante de su agónico estado.

-a-kkk-kan-e, a-kkk-kan-e.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? Pregunto con curiosidad la esposa del teniente.

-el nombre de la verdadera culpable de todo esto, esa maldita mocosa es la responsable de que mi hijo este en ese estado. Respondió muy enojada la madre de saotome.

-señora nodoka creo saber qué es lo que tiene su hijo, que venga el soldado Domínguez, el de cuba. Llámalo Ryoga dile que el teniente Spencer lo solicita

Mousse se inclinó hacia donde estaba recostado su amigo y dijo

-guerreaste todo este tiempo por nosotros, ahora nos toca a nosotros guerrear por ti, calma todo estará bien, riéguele encima el agua tibia Ana maría con eso despejara sus dudas. La joven tomo el agua que traía nodoka y con cuidado la derramo encima y para su asombro observo que aquella chica pelirroja tomaba la figura del joven que conoció la noche anterior en la bahía, aquel que le agrado a su pequeña hija.

-¿teniente usted me solicitaba? Pregunto un joven soldado que a juzgar por su acento provenía de la pequeña isla caribeña.

-examínalo muy bien y dinos que fue lo que le hicieron, es una orden.

Aquel joven se acercó a ranma y de una extraña mochila empezó a sacar cualquier cantidad de lo que parecían ser amuletos, inciensos y crucifijos.

-¿pero qué rayos pretende hacer este loco? Refuto un incrédulo Ryoga.

-cállate y déjame trabajal cerdol p-chan.

-¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-es verdad Ryoga déjalo trabajar, Ana por favor ve a ver cómo está la niña, señora nodoka le pido que acompañe a mi esposa y por lo que más quieran no suban hasta que les indiquemos.

-no me apartare de mi hijo Frank.

-estará bien se lo prometo que su hijo estará bien, pero colabórenos.

Casi de mala gana salieron de la habitación del joven la madre del mismo y Ana maría quien sostenía en brazos a gabi, antes de salir el teniente Frank se aproximó a su esposa dándole un delicado beso en la frente a su hija y luego uno en los labios de ella.

-estaré bien, cuida a la madre de ranma.

-ok amor, hablamos ahora.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación continuaron con el inusual ritual, el soldado Domínguez encendió 4 velas de color rojo y blanco intercaladas alrededor del cuerpo de ranma (2 en la cabecer sus pies) aprovecho que estaba en su futon y sobre el esparció una sustancia de color blanco llamada ¨sal de contacto con los Orichas¨, saco un pequeño libro color negro y empezó a recitar a voz media, al hacerlo el joven empezó a contraerse fuertemente en el suelo sin dejar de pronunciar el nombre de akane:

Oración a Xango o Chango

¡La justicia llegó!

¨Abran pasó a Chango

Su balanza no tiene preferidos.

Tanto un emperador como un mendigo,

Tanto el rico como el pobre,

El poderoso como el desprotegido,

Ayúdame y defiéndeme

De las trampas de mis enemigos.

Que juez ninguno en la Tierra

Desobedezca tu intercesión,

Ya que tu decisión

Será el fallo pleno y justo.

Protégeme en papeles y trámites

Aunque éstos sean ya vetustos.

Agilízalos con tu magnimidad

Y tenle piedad

A los que no te entienden,

Pues la justicia es poco comprendida

Por poco halagadora y tan comprometida.

Con San Marcos de León yo te sincretizo

Como escriba y domador de fieras.

Haz que así suceda

Y pueda vencer y dominar

A quien interceda en mis planes,

No por falsos o injustificados

Sino por justos y bien emplazados¨

Al terminar la oración, ranma yacía durmiendo tranquilamente en su futon, el soldado se paró rumbo a donde estaban Ryoga mousse y Frank .pronunciando muy seriamente.

-el chico estará bien por ahora, pero al parecer lo que tiene es grave si no se trata como se un milagro que hasta el sol de hoy este a duras penas en pie, es fuerte debo admitirlo.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Domínguez atónitos. Mousse hablo algo preocupado.

-¿qué es lo que le pasa a ranma, como podemos ayudarlo?

-seré breve y resumiré lo que tiene ranma, a él lo aflige un espíritu de la santería cubana.

Hubo entonces un frio y siniestro silencio hasta que Frank hablo.

-¿Qué tan grave es?

-miren seré franco, estas cosas son muy delicadas, aquel que esté haciéndole este mal debe ser una persona en verdad muy conocedora del tema, además me atrevo a decir que el joven ha podido resistir todo este tiempo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que entre en una especie de estado vegetativo. Ryoga interrumpió al soldado cubano con algo de grosería.

-mentiroso, ranma es muy duro para caer en algo como eso

-amigo mío, usted cuando habla de maldad no necesariamente tiene que ser de una creencia especifica. Spencer interrumpió.

-valla al grano Domínguez, ¿cómo se le puede ayudar?

Después de un gran rato meditando el soldado Rafael Domínguez hablo.

-teniente el joven de ojos azules debe dirigirse lo más pronto posible a cuba, un tío mío estará complacido en ayudarnos, solo hay encontrara la solución a este problema, pero con respecto a sus transformaciones en mujer me temo que no se podrá hacer nada por ahora.

-¿se trata de algún tipo de posesión demoniaca o algo por el estilo?

-no, se trata de un tipo de maleficio muy complejo de tratar, consiste en mortificar la mente y doblegar el espíritu de la persona a la cual se quiere perjudicar, en este caso el muchacho, para poder realizar este ¨trabajo ¨tuvieron que apartar de su lado a un ser muy querido para él.

-como una mujer por ejemplo. Intervino Ryoga algo malhumorado.

-si eso podría ser, la pregunta para todo esto sería ¿quién le estaría haciendo esto al joven de los ojos azules?, el ente maligno que lo perturba se alimenta de sus temores más ocultos, de sus preocupaciones más grandes, de sus tristezas.

-No hay que ser adivino, el temor de ranma era que akane se apartara de él, y más bajo las circunstancias sobre las que ocurrieron las cosas. Agrego un desairado mousse.

-déjenme realizar algunas llamadas, necesito contactar a unas fuentes para poder realizar este viaje, mientras tanto ustedes hablen con padre de ranma, localícenlo tengo entendido que está ausente, explíquenle lo que sucede con lujo de detalles, no omitan nada en lo absoluto bajare a hablar con su madre voy a decirle todo lo que está pasando.

Dejando a sus amigos cuidando a saotome el teniente Spencer bajo en compañía del soldado Domínguez hacia donde se encontraba una angustiada nodoka quien al verlo aproximarse le pregunto por el estado de su hijo, Frank relato todo lo que había pasado le comento además de la necesidad que había en que su hijo realizara el viaje lo más pronto posible.

-no, no puede ser, santo kami mi hijo, mi único hijo, maldigo el día en que su padre lo comprometió con esa muchacha.

-señora nodoka por ahora solo necesito su consentimiento y el del señor genma para poder sacar a ranma de Japón debemos actuar inmediatamente antes de que su hijo empeore.

-por mi parte puede salir esta misma noche, pero su padre no está en casa y quiero que el de su permiso, el vendrá mañana, se encuentra nanjo consiguiendo repuestos para el auto.

-por ahora será que mejor que el descanse por esta noche, ordenare a mis hombres que organicen un perímetro de vigilancia alrededor de la casa, también le diré a Domínguez que se quede acompañándolos por esta noche, mousse y Ryoga también se van a quedar, creo que es hora de que vallamos a casa, exclamo Spencer mirando fijamente Ana.

\- Frank como voy a poder pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo. Nodoka exclamo muy triste, Frank respondió.

-mire le voy a ser sincero su hijo ha sido víctima de una enorme trampa gestada por una serie de gente muy malvada, todos encabezados por Jeremy Harris, él es un ex agente del servicio secreto británico que desde hace algunos años atrás hemos intentado capturar por crímenes de guerra y otra gran cantidad de delitos, es en extremo peligroso y su hijo conto con mucha suerte de que solo posea este problema y no lo haya matado ,por ahora solo puedo contarle esto, ¿cómo me va a poder pagar? Ranma nos ayudara a atrapar Harris. La madre de ranma al oír estas palabras palideció, pero enseguida dijo.

\- si eso es necesario, ranma de seguro los va a ayudar sin pensarlo, bueno tan pronto él se cure de todo esto que le aflige.

-usted es una buena madre, me recuerda mucho a mi mamá, ella vive en Colombia, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Florencia jajaja como la de Italia.

-ummm ¿y hace cuanto no vas a tu país?, debes extrañar a tu familia. Frank quien miraba al suelo con algo de nostalgia no sabía que responder hasta que finalmente hablo forzando una sonrisa muy fingida.

-mi esposa y mi hija son la única familia que tengo conmigo, a parte de mi madre claro está.

Nodoka noto el malestar que causo su pregunta.

-Frank la niña quiere acostarse a dormir está muy inquieta, señora nodoka mi esposo hará todo lo posible para poder ayudar a su hijo, sé que él lo hará su hijo va a salir adelante, gracias por todo y estaremos hablando, hasta pronto.

La pareja de esposos salió de la casa de los saotome Ana maría noto la cara de preocupación que cargaba su esposo desde que salió de la habitación de su amigo.

-amor que sucede, ¿te preocupa lo que tenga ranma acaso?

-sí, más bien lo que pase después de que lo ayudemos, creo que voy a tener que suspender mis vacaciones, debo llamar al mayor Nixon y darle parte de lo que está sucediendo, Ana perdóname pero debo reportarme al trabajo.

-¿vamos a empezar con lo mismo Frank? Escúchame muy bien. No quiero que mi hija crezca sin un padre. Si solicitaste que te enviaran a Japón es precisamente para poder vivir en paz con tu familia o acaso quieres morir como lo hizo tu hermano. Ana maría se tapó la boca al pronunciar esas palabras, toco una profunda herida que poseía su esposo quien tan solo respondió dándole de nuevo un abrazo.

\- mi intención es velar por su bienestar, lo que más deseo en este mundo es poder ver crecer a nuestra hija a tu lado, me duele que digas que quiero dejarlas por mi trabajo, pero si yo no hago nada al respecto ese hijo de puta de Jeremy se saldrá de nuevo con la suya. Te amo.

-¿cuándo piensas realizar ese viaje?

-no hablemos de eso por esta noche, mejor vámonos a casa mañana lo discutiremos mejor.

La noche transcurrió entre una mezcla de zozobra e incertidumbre. Temprano en el hogar de Frank tocaron a la puerta.

-si un momento ¿quién demonios será a esta hora?, amor iré a ver quién es. Ana se puso una bellísima bata color blanco bajando a abrir la puerta.

-¿se encuentra el teniente en casa? pregunto un flacucho cabo de nombre Bill guarnir.

-si un momento le diré que lo buscas, pasa y siéntate mientras lo llamo.

Ana subió a la habitación y le indico a Frank que lo buscaban, al oírlo se vistió y bajo presuroso al encuentro.

-cabo guarnir buenos días que lo trae tan temprano a mi humilde hogar.

El cabo guarnir saco su pc de un maletín de cuero color café, además saco un sobre con muchas fotografías y otra serie de documentos.

-Ana mi amor podrías prepararnos algo de café por favor

-mejor les preparare el desayuno, Bill quédate para que comas algo. Pronuncio Frank.

-como usted ordene teniente, pero mientras tanto quiero que hablemos al respecto del último informe de campo hecho en Londres a Jeremy Harris, correspondiente a la operación GORRION AZUL.

-umm muy bien, puedes proceder cabo.

Desde que Jeremy abandono Japón y se radico con la joven tendo akane en Londres ha realizado por lo menos unos 32 viajes a sitios críticos alrededor del mundo.

Los sitios son: Frontera entre siria e Irak, Republica centro africana, Congo, Ucrania, Bielorrusia entre otros.

Sus lugartenientes y socios son de la peor escoria entre la escoria, oficiales de ejércitos y miembros de grupos rebeldes e insurgentes, unos malditos locos sedientos de sangre, la está coordinando envíos de armas y municiones desde una fábrica fachada ubicada a las afueras de Manchester en un complejo industrial, cabe decir que también obtiene un 30 % de sus ganancias gracias a que maneja el tráfico de diamantes Me temo que por ahora eso es todo señor.

-casi año y medio siguiéndolo y solo tienen esa información, bueno por ahora será suficiente, ¿Qué tanto saben de la modelo china que siempre andaba con él?

-aaaa usted se refiere a shampoo, pues déjeme decirle que se ha vuelto una de las modelos más prestigiosas, las mejores marcas de Europa se la pelean para que desfile con sus prendas, actualmente reside en Francia, en Nimes. Ella hace viajes periódicamente a Londres a encontrarse con Jeremy para hablar de negocios o algo por el estilo, sus encuentros duran todo un fin de semana, suelen verse en el hotel Windsor cerca de la abadía

-jajaja malnacido, y que se sabe de akane, la chica que viajo desde aquí con él.

\- vera teniente, es su prometida, pese a que aún no tienen una fecha específica, piensan contraer nupcias, ella en estos momentos está estudiando medicina en una de las mejores universidades de reino unido, su mejor amiga se llama Andrea Guadalupe madero, ambas estudian en la Remington university, valla que esa joven es hermosa, su rostro es bellísimo y válgame dios tiene un cuerpazo del otro mundo,

\- la chica tendo.

-si señor ¿usted recibió la fotografía, la última que le enviaron?

-sí, y se la regale al verdadero prometido de ella, a ranma saotome.

-¿Qué, no lo puedo creer, y por qué se fue con él si estaba ya comprometida?

-estoy a punto de averiguarlo, y como han estado los muchachos, ansiosos por trabajar supongo.

-jajaja ni que lo diga teniente.

Bill guarnir termino de ultimar algunos detalles, mostro documentos y mapas, después partió rumbo a la base donde estaba alojado. Tan pronto se marchó Ana se acercó a su esposo cubriéndole los ojos por la parte de atrás dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha.

-amor gabi despertó ya ¿quieres ir a cargarla mientras saco la ropa de la lavadora?

-si por supuesto subiré enseguida. Rápidamente recogió todo el desorden que había en la mesa y subió a cargar a su hija.

-mi niña amaneciste de mal genio jajaja quien es la adoración de papi, pues tu mi niña linda, no dejare que me pase nada malo bebe, sabes te diré algo y espero que quede entre nosotros, las amo más que a mi propia vida, a ti y a tu mami, no permitiré que les falte algo mientras este en este mundo oíste mi cielo. La pequeña gabi le regalaba una angelical sonrisa a su padre, de esas que se atesoran en lo más profundo del alma.

Mientras tanto en el hogar saotome.

-dormiste toda la noche ranma, ¿pero cómo amaneciste, espero que bien?

-¿tú quién eres, como es que entraste a mi habitación, eres amigo de Frank?

-mi nombre es Rafael Domínguez, soy soldado de la fuerza multinacional de la división 506 de paracaidistas, regimiento 101, compañía easy, soy enfermero de combate o bueno en este caso tu espiritista de cabecera.

-mi espiritista dices, o santo cielo que me paso.

\- te pusiste así por la visita del sargento mousse y Ryoga hybiky.

-entonces no fue un sueño, mousse está vivo, además trajo a Ryoga consigo, oye y en donde están todos.

-el teniente se fue a su casa con su esposa, tus amigos están abajo hablando con tu madre y tu padre quien acaba de escuchaba una leve alegato

-iré a ver sobre que están discutiendo. El soldado cubano lo tomo por el brazo al ojiazul.

-será mejor que empieces a empacar para el viaje.

-cual viaje, de que rayos me hablas, ranma propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Domínguez, el cual lo tumbo al suelo, salió velozmente bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a sala

-buenos días ranma, saludaron sus dos amigos y sus padres al unísono.

-buenos días, mousse gracias por aparecer, Ryoga tú también, gracias por perdonarme y volver

-Por qué no salimos los 3 a dar un paseo, me gustaría hablar con los dos a solas, señora nodoka y señor saotome con eso les daré tiempo de que piensen y hablen bien las cosas de las cuales acabamos de hablar. Pronuncio mousse.

Los tres amigos se encontraban hablando en un parque cercano, reían y reían sin parar, hablaron sobre tantas cosas, recordando sus emocionantes aventuras hace ya algunos años, las peleas contra tantos y tantos rivales. Ranma sentía mucha curiosidad por preguntarle a su amigo así que hablo.

\- y dime ¿cómo esta ukyo, supe que ustedes dos?

-si es cierto, ella y yo vivimos desde hace algún tiempo juntos, estamos esperando un bebe, voy a ser padre jejejejeje. Exclamo sonrojado el chico cerdo

-oh los felicito jajajajajajaja. Pronuncio muy contento ranma, el deseaba lo mejor para su casi hermana y que mejor manera era el saber que había formalizado una prospera relación con su mejor amigo. Mousse pregunto ¿Cómo fue que pasaron las cosas?

HACE UN TIEMPO NO MUY LEJANO

\- Siempre he tenido la fama de ser muy distraído para muchas cosas, soy malo para encontrar direcciones y una infinidad de cosas, pero jamás paso por mi cabeza fijarme en ukyo, siempre la miré a ella como una especie de conocida de ranma, pero con el tiempo empecé a mirarla con más detenimiento. Sé que mis sentimientos hacia akane quedaron aclarados el día que tuve que confesarle que p-chan y yo… pues éramos el mismo, pensé que ella me odiaría por el resto de su existencia, pero ella es tan buena persona que me perdono por todo. No entendía por qué no me había fijado antes en ella, se miraba tan bella con su gran espátula en su espalda trabajando tan fuertemente en su negocio, por su parte ella también había aclarado su situación con saotome ambos tuvieron una charla muy similar a la que tuve con akane, ranma le hablo con el corazón en la mano y sinceramente le dijo que entre los dos solo podía existir nada más que una bella amistad ella duro mal un par de días , pero comprendió que debía seguir adelante con su vida, de un tiempo a otro ella también empezó a mirarme con otros ojos, me miraba diferente tal como yo la empezaba a ver a ella. No podía seguirme negando que estaba empezando a sentirme atraído hacia ella y decidí que no cometería los mismos errores que cometí cuando estaba interesado en akane tendo.

-buen día Ryoga que milagro verte por estos lados, bienvenido siéntate enseguida te preparare algo para comer.

-gracias ukyo. Iba en ese preciso instante que no tenía tiempo para desayunar, que me dirigía a casa de los tendo, pero algo en mi interior hizo que siguiera y me sentara tal cual como ella me había dicho.

\- y bien Ryoga ¿qué me cuentas como has estado, que me cuentas de nuevo?

-yo me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar ukyo (no sé qué me pasa, cuando estaba al lado de akane era una ganancia si tan solo podía conjugar dos insignificantes palabras, pero al lado de ella podía hablar con la mayor fluidez del caso).

-¿te diriges a la casa de akane y este perdido me imagino o estoy equivocada?

-pues no, no me dirigía hacia haya, tan solo pasaba por estos lados y decidí venir a saludarte.

Pude notar que ella miro hacia el suelo e hizo una muy mal disimulada sonrisa, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza que me pareció tan atractiva. Enseguida ella levanto su cabeza y con una voz delicada me dijo.

-es enserio, es enserio que viniste a verme a mi Ryoga?

-sí, es enserio vine a verte a ti , sentí la necesidad en ese instante de tomarla entre mis brazos y de un acrobático salto me posicione delante de ella saltando justo al frente de la estufa, pero no calcule la caída y tropecé bruscamente con unos utensilios de cocina, ella al verme en esa situación tan graciosa no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, su rostro se miraba tan angelical cuando estaba alegre, y no importaba que me estuviera doliendo el trasero por haberme caído, mirarla era una gran recompensa.

-Ryoga espero que no te hayas lastimado, anda levántate y quítate esa camisa, la manchaste con yema de huevo y salsa soya, la lavare para ti, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, pude ver que ella abrió sus bellos ojos azules como dos inmensos platos al ver que me quite la camisa sucia, ella me miro con unos ojos de lujuria que ni siquiera se inmuto por tratar de disimular, sentí la necesidad de sentirla a ella más cerca de mí, tome su delicada mano y la puse en mi mejilla, ella solo se dejó guiar, se aproximó cuidadosamente hacia mí y empinando sus pies un poco beso delicadamente mi mejilla izquierda y luego la derecha después dijo algo que me sorprendió un poco pero no me asusto en lo más mínimo.

-Ryoga bésame por favor, no pienses porque, solo hazlo y ya, no termino de decir lo que iba a decir cuando la bese tan superficialmente que ella si aduras penas sintió mis labios tocando los suyos, luego con más confianza la bese primero delicadamente, pero luego el beso se tornó más apasionado hasta tal punto que ella lo interrumpió diciéndome.

Lemon time

-aguarda un momento por favor Ryoga. Se separó de mí y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su negocio, miro para ambos lados y cerró las puertas, no comprendí en ese instante porque ella quería estar encerrada a solas conmigo, ¿qué le pasara a ukyo? Me encontraba en ese dilema mental cuando ella tomo mi mano y notando cierto grado de perversidad en su voz dijo.

-¿quieres subir conmigo a mi habitación? Mi sangre empezó a hervir en ese preciso instante, solo asentí con la cabeza, me tomo de la mano y empezamos a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo nivel de su casa, en ese momento no pude pasar por alto su sensual trasero que se movía de un lado para el otro (¡caramba ella tiene el mejor cuerpo de todo Japón!), entramos a su habitación y ahí fue donde me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. La tomé fuertemente por las caderas y le di un beso que en un principio se sintió tímido, pero con el transcurrir de los segundos fue subiendo de intensidad al sentir su tibia lengua invadir indiscretamente mi boca, imite lo que ella estaba haciendo conmigo, al hacerlo pude sentir el fuerte gemido que me regalo, sentí que sus manos tomaron mis cabellos fuertemente profundizando aún más la intensidad del beso, ella aparto un poco su cabeza tratando de recuperar algo de aire, se empezó a desvestir, se despojó de su tradicional camisa azul y luego su sostén, se quitó sus pantalones quedando en unos hermosísimos pantis color rosa.

-Ryoga es tu turno, dijo mirándome directamente a la entrepierna, pude notar que ese momento que ella estaba del color de un tomate, ya habíamos avanzado bastante no podía echarme para atrás. Me quite los pantalones y mi ropa interior, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a besar con el doble, que digo el triple de la intensidad que cuando nos besamos por primera vez, de una extraña forma terminamos en su cama entre sudor, carisias y mucha pasión. Yo por mi parte estaba a punto de ¨explotar¨ me ubique de tal forma en que quede boca arriba, ella por su parte puso sus manos en mi trasero tratando de empujarlo hacia ella para que empezáramos a ¨danzar¨, en ese momento le dije susurrando en sus labios.

\- después de esto que será de nosotros ukyo? Ella me miro tiernamente y dijo.

-será nuestro tiempo, el destino quiere que tengamos nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. Me aproxime a su boca y dándole un profundo beso, me introduje en ella ahogando un fuerte gemido, pensé que la había lastimado, quizás me sobrepase un poco, pero al notar que ella no se quiso apartar de mi fui aumentando la potencia de aquella fricción que empecé a ejercer sobre mi bella ukyo, ella me regalo unos preciosos gemidos que causaban en mí una sensación tan reconfortante y tan inimaginable que no había pensado sentir alguna vez. En el instante justo en que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo se aferró con sus manos a mi espalda y hundió fuertemente sus uñas provocando una excitación aun mayor a la que yo sentía y sin poder controlarlo sentí que una sustancia muy familiar abandono mi cuerpo por mi masculinidad terminando adentro de la de mi amada, sin aliento me recosté en medio de los pechos de ella, eso no le incomodo en lo más mínimo, por su parte empezó a frotar con sus delicadas manos mi cabeza, en ese momento me dijo.

-wooww Ryoga, que acabamos de hacer jajaja, no me malinterpretes, fue algo hermoso y mágico. ¡El momento más bello de mi vida!

End time lemon.

Ella al decir esto activo esas mariposas en mi estómago, esas mismas que en su momento sentía cada vez que miraba a akane, pero estas eran diferentes, más intensas, más fuertes. Hicimos el amor un par de veces más hasta que sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde, antes de irme me di un bueno baño mientras ella cocinaba algo de comer para ambos, almorzamos y fue un momento tan jodidamente tierno, con ella me sentía muy seguro, podía hablar de cualquier cosa cómoda y francamente. Me dispuse a partir, pero ella me agarro por la cintura diciendo.

-ya sabes que akane y ranma...

-si lo sé, pero ellos son ellos y nosotros somos… bueno.

-¿tienes razón, vendrás pronto?

-por supuesto, creo que dejare mi maleta aquí, iré donde los tendo solo a saludar y volveré tan pronto hable unas cosas con el señor soun.

-recuerdo que Salí rumbo a casa de akane, y fue que por cosas del destino mire a lo lejos a shampoo, ella estaba hablando con Jeremy quien al notar mi presencia la empujo y siguió caminando como si nada. Ranma estaba a punto de interferir cuando sonó su teléfono.

-sí, hola mamá, estoy con los muchachos, ¿paso algo?

\- acaba de llegar Frank, necesita hablar contigo.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo, en el camino encontraron a Bill guarnir quien iba conduciendo un jeep.

-vamos amigos suban los voy a llevar más rápido. Sin pensarlo los 3 subieron rápidamente, llegaron a casa y para su sorpresa encontraron a Spencer con su uniforme de gala puesto y su equipaje.

-hola Frank, ¿vas de viaje?

-que tal ranma, veras. Vamos de viaje, los 3 para ser más exactos.

-no entiendo.

Frank Spencer salió al jardín a hablar con ranma, le explico de la mejor manera la situación con lujo de detalles, ranma muy preocupado pidió hablar con su madre y su padre.

-mamá, papá que piensan ustedes al respecto.

-hijo como tu padre quiero siempre lo mejor para ti, y si eso implica que debas realizar este viaje por mí no hay ningún problema.

-¿Madre qué opinas tú?

-he pasado muy poco tiempo a tu lado, me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma que tengas que partir, ojala puedas sanar las heridas de tu alma, pero lo más probable es que vuelvas a intentar buscarla. Pronuncio nodoka saotome mucha tristeza. Ranma le respondió.

-la verdad ella representa una de las heridas que más me duelen, pero después de mi viaje y quizás cuando me encuentre bien solo hay decidiré que hacer al respecto.

Como toda buena madre con su hijo, lo abrazo fuertemente y con unas purísimas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro dijo.

-solo has lo que tu corazón te dicte hijo mío.

Continuara….


	7. CONFRONTACIONES O REIVINDICACIONES

Los personajes de ranma ½ y de la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.

Querido lector sé que me tardo mucho para actualizar esta historia, pero mi ambiente laboral está muy movido, esto me interrumpe el poder escribir cada cap. Gracias por leer y creer en esta historia que apenas se está tornando aún más emocionante

ACLARACION: quiero darle a este fic matices de un tipo militar gracias a las experiencias de este servidor, si en alguno de los capítulos siguientes no entienden algunas cosas, terminologías o tienen alguna inquietud, por favor no duden en preguntar, con gusto aclarare sus dudas.

Me encuentro trabajando en ¨pacto siniestro¨ aun, les garantizo que será algo del otro mundo, por este motivo primero lanzo este cap. Previo

¨NO ES DE COBARDES PERDER, PERO ES DE DEBILES ADMITIR LA DERROTA SIN HABER LUCHADO¨

CAPITULO 7.

¨CONFRONTACIONES O REIVINDICACIONES¨

Un encuentro que es mejor tener ahora o nunca

Pequeña reseña histórica sobre la división 101 de paracaidistas (aplicable al contexto de esta historia)

Desde su creación en el año de 1940 la división 101 es una de las unidades de combate más condecoradas y galardonadas en toda la historia de los , participando en cada contienda bélica en el mundo hasta la fecha de hoy, desde el año de 19** se creó un programa para que personal militar alrededor del globo sin importar su credo, región o nacionalidad pudiera incorporarse voluntariamente, al mismo tiempo nació la fuerza unida contra amenazas mundiales (FUMM) cuyo funcionamiento era agrupar a dichos soldados con facultades y talentos especiales para en base a un muy arduo entrenamiento desarrollaran tales habilidades a tal punto de poder servir mejor a la causa de protección del todo en general. Muy similar a la LEF (legión extranjera francesa)

Teniendo la FUMM como principal fachada de funcionamiento a la división 101 de paracaidistas y aprovechando la gran cantidad de bases que esta pose a lo largo de los 5 continentes, se designan unidades para que estas resguarden la seguridad en cada una de estas. Japón por ser uno de los principales aliados de américa en Asia pose gran número de dichas bases en su territorio, una de esas opera en la isla de Okinawa, 2 más en iwo gima y su sede principal en Tokio.

El principal objetivo de esta fuerza es mediante un complejo sistema de agentes encubierto es rastrear potenciales amenazas desde traficantes de drogas, cazadores furtivos, hasta detección y neutralización de grupos de mercenarios que se le venden al mejor postor.

El teniente Frank Spencer es uno de dichos miembros, procedente de una de las mejores ramas del ejército colombiano, la escuela de sub oficiales Gral. Inocencio chinca que opera en la base militar de tolemaida ubicada en territorio de Colombia. Ganando este en su tiempo de servicio un historial casi perfecto, 40 misiones exitosas contra miembros de BACRIM (bandas criminales al margen de la ley ) y contra grupos subversivos que operan desde las más escabrosas selvas, su incorporación a tal fuerza se dio después del fallecimiento de su hermano menor quien también estaba adscrito a la escuela ,ocupando el grado de cabo, se rumora que fue mientras realizaban una misión contra un grupo de traficantes de armas que se disponían a entregar un gran cargamento en la desembocadura del rio Atrato en el departamento del choco, tal misión era dirigida por uno de los mejores agentes del servicio secreto de reino unido Jeremy Harris. Quien después de esta desapareció misteriosamente.

Fin de la reseña.

-date prisa, empaca solo lo necesario, nada más que lo necesario.

-ya sé, no empieces a molestar Frank, no soy un niño pequeño, además el vuelo sale mañana.

-sí, lo sé, pero vamos a quedarnos esta noche en mi casa, tus padres serán mis huéspedes, tu madre de buena gana acepto acompañar a mi esposa mientras volvemos de viaje.

\- mousse ¿tienes todas tus cosas listas?

-por supuesto, ni siquiera desempaque mi maleta.

-¿y tú Ryoga?

-ukyo me ayudo a hacer mi maleta antes de salir, ella es una mujer muy buena y una esposa atenta y servicial. Exclamo en medio de un suspiro.

-jajaja.

-¿de qué te ríes ranma?

-siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, sinceramente es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, cuida a u-chan muy bien.

-no hace falta que lo digas tonto, ella es mi todo y aún más que seremos padres, más bien deberías darle a ella las gracias en persona antes que nos vallamos. Ella y mousse me convencieron en venir a ayudarte

-¿en dónde están viviendo luego?

-en su negocio, en nerima.

Ranma se quedó pensativo un momento, a parte de la familia tendo nada más lo motivaba a volver a la localidad en donde vio por primera vez a su dulce tormento, mirar y saludar a quien había sido lo más parecido a una hermana le daba algo de alegría que se pudo notar en su rostro.

-mousse, ¿no tienes a nadie a quien visitar haya? Pregunto Frank

-no, en Japón no tengo a absolutamente a nadie. Respondió muy seriamente el sargento pato.

-ranma te esperamos abajo, debo hacer una llamada, Frank bajo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta salir de la casa.

-mayor Nixon, dígame en que le puedo servir.

-como ha estado teniente, espero que bien. ¿Cómo le ha parecido Japón?

-sí, sí señor muy bonito, a mí y a mi esposa nos ha parecido precioso. Vallamos al grano, los tres están reunidos y listos para partir, pero antes necesito que prepare o me consiga un vuelo para la habana, debemos hacer una pequeña escala en la isla para solucionar cuestiones personales con ranma.

-¿Qué tipo de cuestiones?

-se lo resumiré lo mejor posible, Jeremy se dio mañas para lanzar una especie de maleficio a través de una ex novia de saotome, o algo por el estilo a que no ¿adivina quién es?

-de quien se trata, no me digas que es…

-sí, es shampoo, la modelo china que vive en Francia, se tienen serias sospechas de que ella es amante de Harris, además de ayudarlo con sus negocios en general.

-umm déjeme pensar… a lo tengo, permítame realizar una llamada al embajador en Tokio, le gestionare un vuelo directo a cuba, pero no creo que para mañana.

-ok, servirá, debemos ir a nerima, ranma desea visitar a unos familiares antes de partir total queda cerca en la capital y no creo que haya algún inconveniente. Respondió Frank.

-De acuerdo, quedamos al tanto, hasta pronto.

-Frank, ¿con quién hablabas?

-señora nodoka, con mi oficial superior.

-quiero que sepas que nos da mucho gusto que quieras ayudar a mi único hijo, pero creo que es mejor si tu esposa viene a vivir un tiempo con nosotros en lugar de nosotros ir con ella.

Frank medito lo dicho, nodoka tenía la razón, su casa era algo pequeña a comparación de la de los saotome, su esposa quien había logrado hacer amistad con la señora estaría gustosa por acceder a las pretensiones de morar por un tiempo en la casa de sus nuevos amigos.

-Ana estará complacida, no se preocupe por los gastos, le are llegar dinero desde donde este.

-está bien, además estarán mejor, Gabriela puede jugar en el jardín libremente.

Ranma bajo con mousse y Ryoga, cada uno con su respectiva maleta, conversaron con Frank de lo hablado con el mayor Nixon y de la decisión de nodoka de quedarse mejor en casa, se notaba el contento al saber que sus padres no quedarían solos mientras el no estuviera. Pasado un rato y los cuatro amigos se encontraban hablando en la sala, Frank hablo.

-salimos en 30 minutos, vendrán a buscarnos iremos a quedaremos a casa de Ryoga, mañana me acompañaran a la embajada americana en Tokio para ultimar detalles antes de partir. Nos reuniremos con mi unidad, a por cierto mousse de hoy en adelante trabajaras bajo mi mando.

-de acuerdo Frank, creo que ya llego el transporte, el Kodiak vámonos démonos prisa. Ryoga comento.

-Frank deberías darle tiempo a ranma de que se despida de sus padres.

-por mí no hay problema, saotome date prisa.

Ranma como un niño que va a la escuela tomo su pesada maleta y se dirigió a donde sus padres lo esperaban, su madre quien junto a su esposo luchaba por no llorar lo tomo del brazo fundiéndose los 3 en un sentido abrazo.

-hijo mío partes a tierras desconocidas, cuídate mucho mi vida, no dejes de cepillarte los dientes, come y duerme bien, espero que te cures de todos tus males y vuelvas pronto orare todos los días por ti. Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de saotome.

-te amo mamá.

-Frank vámonos, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Los cuatro amigos salieron rumbo a un camión que los esperaba al frente de la casa, todos subieron en silencio a la parte de atrás en donde estaban 8 soldados algo mal encarados y fuertemente armados, uno de ellos hablo en lo que se podía entender como un tipo de francés.

-ne me dites pas que faire plus de gens , putain it'm malade de cette merde île.

Ranma miro de mala gana al rubio ojiazul que al parecer lo trato mal, mousse le respondió.

-le Clerk deja de molestar, mira ranma siéntate al lado de Johnson, es de Alabama Norteamérica.

-hola amigo no le prestes atención al francés, los europeos son imbéciles jejejeje, mi nombre es Alex Johnson bienvenido. En la parte delantera se escuchó la voz de quien parecía ser Bill guarnir

-estamos completos.

-si arranca, el hidroavión que nos llevara a la bahía de Tokio espera en el muelle. El camión arranco.

En el rostro de ranma se poda apreciar cierta aura de ansiedad, volvería a recorrer las calles de nerima, las mismas que fueron testigo de tantas y tantas aventuras, a su mente volvían marejadas de imágenes, recuerdos unos malos otros buenos y otros simplemente inolvidables, al lado de sus amigos de clase y de ella, tantas veces que pasearon de la mano, tantas veces que en aquel parque sentados en aquella banca de color blanco juraron no separase por más grande que fuera el motivo. Llegaron al muelle y abordaron el vuelo que despego tranquilamente, era ya algo de noche cuando Ryoga poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo que lucía algo distraído mirando por la ventanilla.

-trata de dormir un poco, llegaremos en eso de hora y media más o menos, logre comunicarme con ukyo y casi se muere de alegría al saber que irías a visitarla, ella perdono que le hubieras dicho que saliera de tu vida, cuando mousse nos encontró ambos casi morimos de la impresión nos habló de todo lo que paso, del intento de shampoo por matarlo a él , de la trampa que ambos te tendieron a ti inculpándote de su muerte, ahora debes relajarte vamos a recuperar a akane. Hubo silencio.

El hidroavión aterrizo sobre la costa de la bahía, la tripulación desembarco y se dirigió a un parqueadero cercano donde los esperaba un trasporte similar al que tomaron al salir de Okinawa los 8 soldados lo abordaron, pero los 4 amigos tomaron un taxi que los llevo por unas muy atiborradas calles hasta llegar a la localidad a la distancia se observaba la preparatoria furinkan, las imágenes en la mente de ranma aumentaron,

.-alguien tiene un poco de agua por favor siento que mi boca sabe a cenizas

-si claro. Mousse saco una cantimplora llena y se la paso a su sediento amigo quien la bebió como si fuese un extraviado en el desierto.

-gracias mousse.

El trayecto del vehículo los guio justo al frente del en su tiempo tan afamado restaurante gato cuya propiedad era de la abuela de shampoo, al percatarse de esto mousse mando su mano izquierda a una funda que tenía una pistola, se notaba cierto aire de nerviosismo, aquel sitio lucia deteriorado se supo luego que la señora collogne dejo abandonado su negocio para volver a china, quizás en medio del desespero por el abandono de su única nieta que prefirió huir en compañía de un británico y de una engañada joven japonesa. Mousse pidió al conductor acelerar el paso.

-bueno llegamos, ¿cuánto se le debe señor?

-son 2000 yenes

-tome y muchas gracias señor.

Presurosamente bajaron las maletas del taxi, en la entrada del negocio de okonomiyakis estaba una preciosa joven de cabello castaño que además lucía una hermosa pancita quizás de unos 3 meses que se le empezaban a notar. Ryoga se apresuró y delicadamente abrazo a su esposa, ranma esbozo una sonrisa, de esas de tranquilidad. Su amiga por no decir su hermana quedo en las mejores manos. Ukyo tan pronto se percató de la presencia de ranma se apresuró a su encuentro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo.

-ranm-cham, gracias al cielo estas bien, no sabes lo contenta que me pone eso. Cuando fue

-ukyo tu estas preciosa y mira nada más, que bella barriguita tienes jejeje.

-ettoo si, pues Ryoga y yo...

-descuida el me conto todo, no te preocupes me da mucha alegría que ustedes dos se hayan comprometido.

Todos se encontraban en el mostrador del restaorante conversando amenamente, recordando anecdotas vividas, todos lucian tan contentos que por un largo periodo de tiempo se olvidaron del verdadero objetivo del viaje, frank salio a la calle a atender una llamada a su telefono personal.

-buenas noches ¿con quien hablo?

-espero que tengas gente suficiente frank, te degollare lenta y dolorosamente como hize con tu hermano jajajaja el lloro como un marica suplicandome que no lo matara.

-aaaaa pero mira quien me habla, hijo de puta ¿tu y quien mas me va a cazar, como como conseguiste mi telefono rata cobarde?

-jajajajaja si ustedes tienen sus conecciones yo tengo las mias cambiando de tema ¿Cómo sigue mi gran amigo ranma? Su ex novia es sencillamente candente y eso que aun no me la e podido tirar por cosas de esperar hasta que nos casemos jajajajaja disfrutare comermela y que el vea como lo hago. Es un credulo jajajajaja se creyo esa mierda de que quize ser su amigo bueno debo admitir que en parte todo salio bien gracias a la deliciosa shampoo.

-ranma esta bien con ganas tremendas de darte un tiro en medio de los ojos al igual que yo,pero eso a ti no te importa, ruega a dios que no te encontremos primero y te matemos con nuestras propias manos .podemos hacer de cuente que te suicidaste o moriste por accidente.

-jojojojojo eso es interesante, pero que tal si por error mato a akane antes de que ustedes me encuentren asi como dices tu por suicidio o por accidente, esa perrita aunque trate de ocultarmelo llora en las noches cuando sale de la univercidad se le nota por esncima que aun extraña al pobre idiota de saotome, si sigue tentando mi pasiencia acabare con ella no sin antes averla hecho mia jajajajaja.

-puedes reir todo lo que quieras jeremy tus horas estan contadas.

Frank colgo su telefono intentando no perder su compostura ,ryoga quien se percato de lo sucedido y pregunto.

-¿que queria jeremy?

-no se como consigui mi numero, pero lo unico de lo que estoy seguro es que sabe que andamos con ranma, debemos tener mucho cuidado.

-pero de que rayos hablas, ustedes los del FUMM son mas y mejor entranados.

-jejejeje ryoga en parte estas en lo cierto, pero jeremy no es cuelquier pintado en la pared, el no es un tipo cualquiera si por casualidad vieras su historial de misiones quizas comprenderias de lo que hablo.

-sera mejor que descancemos.

.-estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor sera irnos a dormir.

Era ya casi media noche, todos dormian en el cuarto de ukyo y ryoga se escuchaba una conversacion en voz baja.

-cariño prometeme que te cuidaras.

-lo prometo, ranma es mi amigo y es casi mi deber el ayudarlo, jeremy no se puede salir con la suya y seguir andando como si nada ocurriera.

-lo se, lo unico que me tranquiliza es que iran en compañía de mousse y frank.

La pareja concilio el sueño durmiendo de cucharida con la intencion de no lastimar a su prometida ryoga medito mentalente.

-¿por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto no saldra bien?.

Los ruidos de las aves despertaron al teniente spencer quien se acomodaba en el futon, eran la seis de la mañana,debia darce prisa a levantar a sus amigos dado esta que la reunion en la embajada era a las 8 en punto, una vez listos todos salieron caminando rumbo a la embajada de . los cuatro amigos lucian smokings color negro muy elegantes,mouusse se retraso un poco por que se le habian extrabiado sus lentes.

ranma caminaba muy alegra, su estado de animo habia mejorado mucho, tenia un semblante diferente. Fue entonces cuando tropezaron con el dojo de los tendo, afuera de este estaba nabiki quien hablaba con una amiga, al percatarce de la precensia de su ex cuñado solto un grito que a ciencia cierta no se podia deducir si era de alegria o de susto.

-por dios ranma que haces aquí, en serio eres tu,no lo puedo creer.

-hola nabiki, gracias por preocuparte, como han estado todos,el señor soun como se encuentra.

La hermana intermedia de la familia tendo no respondio, solo cuando ranma la tomo por los hombros dijo.

-tu sabes que mi padre aun no perdona lo que le hiciste a akane, gracias a eso ella con la autorizacion de el decidio partir con jeremy a londres, lo malo es que nuestra comunicación es muy poca por no decir nada, ella trata de lucir alegre pero la realidad es que ella aun no te olvida pese a que la engañaste con shampoo.

-eso es mentira nabiki yo no la engañe a ella, shampoo con ayuda de jeremy logr.

-por favor ranma no me salgas con el cuento de que ella se metio al dojo y te obligo a tener relaciones con ella.

-¿y no crees que es mucha casualidad que ella sitara a todo el mundo a esa hora para que se dieran cuenta que supuestamente se estaba acostando conmigo, me extraña nabiki luego no eres tan habil e inteligente? La tendo respondio de mala gana.

-¿ y que me dices de la muerte de mousse?, si no estoy mal estuviste en prision por eso, ooo no me digas que escapaste y eres profugo.

-para nada page con mi condena comun y corriente, Sali por una obia falta de evidencias, al respecto de la muerte de mo..

-ranma perdon me meto, señorita tendo mucho gusto frank spencer.

-es un gusto nabiki para servirle.

-creanme cuando le digo que ranma es solo una victima de un complejo montage.

A lo lejos se acercaba alguien.

-¿ese sujeto es mousse?

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de ranma ½ y de la serie band of brothers no me pertenecen, estas palabras las escribo con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.

Querido lector

Estoy de vuelta con la actualización de este fic, me ha tomado mucho tiempo el escribir por cuestiones laborales principalmente, les ruego me excusen pero mi trabajo en estos momentos es mi prioridad número uno, no voy a dejar morir esta emocionante historia que se va a tornar mucho más interesante, gracias nuevamente por tomarse de su tiempo en leer y sin más intro disfruten de estas letras

CAPITULO 8

¨PACTO SINIESTRO ¨

Parte 1: AGRADECIMIENTOS

¨que el amor por defender a los que amamos nos impulse en la guerra contra quienes con su odio quieren destruirlo¨

La siguiente narración se hace desde la perspectiva del teniente de la división 101 de paracaidistas, compañía easy.

Primero que todo me presento ante ustedes, soy Frank Spencer, pertenezco a una pequeña ciudad en el bello país de Colombia, de una familia muy humilde; soy el mayor de 3 hermanos, con una amplia tradición militar ingrese al ejercito de mi país como voluntario, un año más tarde mi hermano menor ingreso también, éramos el orgullo de nuestros padres. El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rápidamente empezamos a destacarnos por nuestra iniciativa a la hora de acatar órdenes de nuestros superiores y en la procura de que las ordenes se llevaran a cabo tan bueno fue nuestro desempeño que fuimos recomendados para la escuela de oficiales.

Nuestro ingreso a la escuela se dio una tranquila mañana, nuestra familia fue a acompañarnos. Todos lucían tan alegres y tan contentos, mi novia Ana Maria tenía 3 meses de embarazo y válgame dios lucia tan bella como el día en que la mire por primera vez

Los entrenamientos eran arduos y extensos siempre solían ser con asesoría de personal militar extranjero que nos brindaba soporte técnico y enseñanzas en diversos campos, mi hermano pese a haber ingresado después de mi en más de una ocasión logro sobresalir incluso por encima de mí, eso me enorgullecía como si se tratara de mí mismo, recuerdo un día en el cual estábamos descansando en el alojamiento, mi hermano me empezó a hablar sobre muchas cosas de las cuales aún suenan con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-Frank, ¿Qué harías si me pasa algo estando en servicio?

Me quede pensativo por unos segundos….

-no digas estupideces David, te voy a cuidar, prometo que jamás dejare que algo malo te pase, pero hay algo de lo cual no te puedes olvidar, cuando tomamos la decisión de ingresar en este mundo lo hicimos por convicción y porque creemos en este uniforme, juramos defender y proteger esta causa y a nuestro país contra enemigos externos e internos, bueno en general toda esa pendejada que le hacen recitar a cada uno en el juramento a la bandera jejejeje.

-Frank pase lo que pase por favor no te rindas, no te des por vencido ante las adversidades.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, que demonios te sucede?

-olvídalo hermano, sabes, fui seleccionado para algo muy importante, en una fuerza multinacional; no sé muy bien a que se dedican pero al parecer nos va a dirigir un miembro del servicio secreto inglés, es algo así como una especie de legión extranjera francesa.

Ambos guardamos silencio, luego rompimos en una gran carcajada

-bueno que sea un motivo para celebrar, agregue.

Nadie esperaba que las cosas transcurrirían de la forma en que pasaron, jamás pensé que mi hermano fuera a ser víctima de una compleja trampa, por parte de un ser codicioso y maligno como Jeremy Harris, de ello hablare más adelante, para cambiar un poco el tema recientemente fui transferido a Japón, en donde mi esposa y mi hija se sienten a gusto, es un alivio ya que en la vida de un militar uno tiende a tener que ausentarse por mucho tiempo de la familia, mis padres y mi hermana menor residen en Colombia , todo en mi vida trataba de transcurrir como se supone, hasta que mi pasado , para ser más exactos la búsqueda de Jeremy debería ser reactivada en el acto…. Yo sería quien debería darle caza a como diera lugar

Frente a la casa de la familia tendo, distrito de nerima, Tokio Japón

Note de inmediato que el rostro de nabiki palidecido tan pronto vio que mousse se acercaba rápidamente se notaba que estaba luchando para poder pronunciar alguna palabra pero , estábamos frente a la que parecía ser la vivienda de la familia tendo, todos los presentes nos quedamos observándonos los unos a los otros , mousse hablo.

-nabiki, nabiki no tienes que temer absolutamente a nada, no soy un fantasma ni nada de esas estupideces.

-es que no puedes ser cierto, tú no puedes estar con vida, nosotros asistimos a tu funeral, nabiki rompió en llanto abalanzándose a sus brazos. Ranma observaba aquella escena, su rostro irradiaba una extraña expresión de alegría mezclada con satisfacción, la tendo de en medio entre sollozos de alegría nerviosismo soltó a mousse, miró fijamente a quien en el tiempo pasado era su cuñado, repitió sin vacilar por un momento lo hecho con el sargento mousse.

-no quiero interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a la embajada. Exclame Interrumpiendo aquella sentimental escena, según lo que se me había comentado por boca del mismo ranma nabiki tendo era una persona a la cual era muy difícil hacer que expresara sus sentimientos, pero por esta ocasión se realizaba una excepción.

Ranma aparto delicadamente el rostro de su cuñada.

-lo siento nabiki pero por el momento debo irme, Frank va a ayudarme a solucionar ciertos problemas que poseo.

-¿estás jugando?, mi padre y kasumi deben enterarse de todo, hasta akane debe enterarse también. Saotome tomo a nabiki de las manos y en un tono muy serio dijo.

-puede que suene raro pero por lo que más quieras , no le cuentes al señor soun y a tu hermana que me viste, no quiero que les hagan algo por culpa mía.

-pero ranma no comprendo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me viste a mí y a mousse.

-¿volverás?

-tenlo por seguro.

Partimos rumbo a la embajada norteamericana en Tokio, de camino ranma, Ryoga y mousse discutían sobre anécdotas vividas en las estrechas calles de dicha localidad, reían como niños pequeños, recordando vivencias y aventuras. Yo solo podía escuchar y ponía atención a todo lo que decían, me alegraba ver que ranma se estaba empezando a recuperar paulatinamente; era para mí muy cómodo caminar por aquellas calles.

Llegamos entonces a la embajada, a la entrada nos estaban esperando Alex Johnson, Bill guarnir y Patrick le Clerk, mis dos soldados lucían el uniforme verde oliva para ocasiones de etiqueta y ceremonias especiales. Guarnir hablo.

-buenos días teniente, buenos días muchachos ¿cómo se encuentran? Johnson agrego muy ansioso.

-señor ¿es verdad que vamos a viajar a cuba?

-si es cierto, pero no vamos a descansar, vengo a ultimar los detalles del viaje, por favor acompáñenme a dentro muchachos. Pasamos por el control de seguridad enseñando nuestras identificaciones al personal del cuerpo de marina de los estados unidos que brinda seguridad en las instalaciones, en un principio se portaron de una forma algo hostil pero tan pronto observaron de quienes se trataba cambiaron a una actitud de firmes y a discreción como era típico en ellos.

Al ingresar a las instalaciones nos encontramos con unas oficinas en las cuales trabajaban concentradamente tanto como personal civil y militar, mis amigos observaban curiosamente todo el funcionamiento de dicha entidad. Al cabo de un rato apareció una hermosa oficinista estadounidense, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio y una seductora voz quien al ver a ranma casi lo desvistió con la mirada.

-buen día caballeros mi nombre es Úrsula, soy la secretaria del mayor Nixon pueden acompañarme a la sala de juntas por favor, el los espera. Asentí solamente. Le Clerk dando un delicado codazo a ranma dijo.

-jejejeje al parecer le gustaste amigo si quieres te puedo ayudar a que se vean después de salir de la oficina para que te la cojas. Bill guarnir lo interrumpió en el acto.

-francés imbécil deja al muchacho quieto, todos saben la fama que tiene Úrsula con los hombre menores que ella, descuida ranma caminemos.

Entramos a la sala de juntas, nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa ovalada que en el centro parecía tener una especie de mapa en una pantalla de cristal.

-esperen un momento le informare al mayor que ya se encuentran aquí. Exclamo Úrsula quien no apartaba una pervertida mirada de ranma, causando algo de sonrojo en el joven de ojos azules, escuchamos que los dos guardias ubicados a la entrada de la sala.

¡ATENCION ¡

Por instinto mousse, le Clerk, Johnson, guarnir y yo nos levantamos y nos pusimos en posición de firmes. Ryoga y ranma solo observaban, yo tome la palabra.

-mayor Nixon es un gusto verlo.

-el gusto es mío teniente Spencer, buen día muchachos.

-buenos días respondieron al unísono los presentes en la sala. El mayor Nixon al ver notar con más detenimiento la presencia de ranma dijo.

-con que tú eres ranma saotome bienvenido a bordo.

-si señor soy yo.

-caballeros seré en lo posible breve en todos los asuntos a tratar, la situación se está tornando difícil en la frontera de Rusia y ucrania, en oriente medio estamos a punto de perder la capital de Irak a manos del **Dáesh** o **Daish** y ni hablar de la situación en siria.

-santo cielo esos tipos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Agrego mousse frotándose la frente con la mano derecha.

-¿tu estuviste en esos sitios? Pregunto un escéptico Ryoga

-sí; estuve con un grupo expedicionario de la FUMM en racca, Alepo y falloujah, no tienen idea de las cosas que vi en esos sitios, en fin continúe mayor.

-hace unos cuantos días en las inmediaciones de Mosul dimos de baja a un insurgente que tenía en su poder una computadora portátil con información sobre la red de tráfico de armas que coordina Jeremy Harris y su grupo de colaboradores, ese infeliz les ha estado suministrando armas y municiones traídas de manera clandestina e ilegal desde Rusia a esos dementes sanguinarios también los entrena y les brinda asesoría militar. Yo interrumpí al mayor.

-señor eso se sabe de antemano, aquí lo importante es buscar la forma de neutralizar por todos los medios posibles a Jeremy. Repuse con algo de enojo, también observe algo de enojo en el rostro de todos los presente, sobretodo en el de saotome

-calma teniente, comprendo su deseo de ajusticiar al inglés, pero no debe perder la calma, no se altere por favor, les hablare del proyecto ¨AMANECER¨. Este proyecto consiste en la adquisición por parte de la organización de Harris de grandes cantidades de uranio empobrecido comprado de manera ilegal al gobierno iraní.

-cómo es posible que estados unidos o ningún país haga o diga nada al respecto de lo que está ocurriendo, interrumpió Ryoga queriendo participar en la conversación. El mayor le contesto.

\- no es tan simple como parece amigo, mi gobierno tuvo que lidiar con una dura y difícil guerra en ese sitio, ocupamos esa zona con la supuesta finalidad de encontrar armas de destrucción masiva, pero todo fue un completo fiasco, al llegar donde se suponía debían estar dichas armas solo encontramos una carta que Harris nos dejó exponiendo que todo se encontraba bajo su poder y que si intentábamos intervenir en sus planes nos haría volar bajo una nube radioactiva, eso ya hace un buen tiempo. Primero que todo debemos desmantelar a su organización; para poder asestarle el golpe final nuestro servicio de inteligencia nos informó que actualmente reside en Londres en compañía de una tal akane tendo y su socia en alguno de sus negocios es una tal shampoo de la república popular de china.

-mayor Nixon yo poseo dicha información también inclusive sé que piensa en casarse con la señorita akane tendo según lo que se me ha informado. Ranma al percatarse de lo que dije agrego.

-sería una lástima que alguien interrumpiera esa boda ¿no lo crees Frank?

-ranma entiendo tu punto de vista, pero por seguridad de la familia tendo y de la misma akane lo mejor es actuar de una manera prudente, no podemos simplemente saltar en paracaídas sobre Londres e iniciar un tiroteo. El mayor Nixon agrego.

-debemos tener en cuenta que el estatus de Harris en estos momentos es casi de intocable, el infeliz cuenta con la protección del gobierno y de la realeza de Inglaterra, es uno de los consentidos de la reina.

Hubo un momento de un tedioso silencio….

-Frank quiero ser entrenado como mousse lo hizo, por favor quiero salvar a akane de ese desgraciado, por lo que más quieras ayúdame. Note que sus ojos se clavaron decididamente sobre los míos, con ira, angustia e impotencia.

-por ahora ranma, debes ayudarte a ti mismo, debes supera lo que te está pasando, para eso es necesario realizar el viaje a cuba. Dijo El mayor señalando al mapa ubicado en la pantalla de cristal.

-cuba será nuestro primer objetivo, yo voy a coordinar desde aquí y con ayuda desde estados unidos lo que necesiten como lo dije anteriormente bienvenido a bordo saotome.

Yo me quedé estupefacto al escuchar las intenciones de ranma, no sabía cómo tomarlo, ya que si el decidía meterse de lleno en esto asumiría los riesgos y consecuencias de su decisión , debería acatar todas las ordenes que le indicara y ser muy disciplinado, no dude jamás de sus capacidades y de su condición física, pero según lo que entendía y sé que mousse comprendió enseguida , era de que esto no se trataba simplemente de aprender una nueva especie de técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para derrotar momentáneamente a un rival ,esto se trataba de entrenamiento y enseñanza de técnicas de combate en jungla y centros urbanos, manejo de diversas armas de fuego y explosivos, esto solo se resumía en aprender a matar para poder vivir.

-Frank ¿estás de acuerdo con que yo me una a ustedes también? Dijo un decidido Ryoga.

-amigos debemos primero manejar la situación de saotome y después de pensarlo cada uno de ustedes muy bien pueden tomar la decisión más conveniente, esto no se trata simplemente de un juego en el cual se entre sin medir consecuencia alguna, esto es algo muy serio, mayor ¿al fin que pudo resolver con lo correspondiente a lo que le solicite?

-todo está preparado, un Lockheed C-130 Hercules los esperara en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en la sección de la fuerza aérea de Japón, su piloto será Rony Blair de Irlanda. Él les presentara al resto de la tripulación un vuelo directo a la habana, con respecto al traslado del resto de la compañía se hará de manera simultánea en otro vuelo, en uno comercial, con el fin de no levantar sospechas frente al enemigo y pues bien se acerca el medio día y con esto queda concluida la reunión, señores es un gusto conocerlos.

-el gusto es nuestro mayor Nixon, respondieron ranma y Ryoga al unísono.

-ha se me olvidaba decirte Spencer, tienes el resto del dial libre, puedes ir a distraerte con los muchachos por Tokio, recuerden que el vuelo sale a las 18:00 horas no se retrasen.

-sí señor, gracias.

Salimos de la embajada y en la calle nos encontrábamos los 6, guarnir hablo.

-y pues bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-no lo sé, señor que le parece si nos vamos a un burdel que mire cerca de aquí, las mujeres se miraban deliciosas, agrego un pesado y fastidioso Patrick.

-no empieces a joder, todos a excepción de los muchachos están casados, exclamo Alex Johnson.

-ve tu si quieres, nosotros iremos a dar un paseo de, recuerda que partimos a la hora acordada por el mayor.

-ok como quieran ustedes se lo pierden. Salió el soldado le Clerk con rumbo desconocido.

-que quieren hacer amigos, estamos libres hasta la hora del vuelo. Pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-emmm no sé, tu que dices mousse.

-Ryoga vallan ustedes con Frank a dar una vuelta, yo debo ir a visitar a alguien.

-¿a quien debes ir a visitar si se puede saber?

Debo ver a un viejo amigo, al señor nagato Ryoga ¿quizás te acuerdes del?

-aaaa el viejo de las comidas rápidas, Frank vamos el estará bien…

Narración desde la perspectiva de ranma saotome.

suelen decir que uno no tiene la capacidad de percibir viene cuando uno menos se la espera, mi vida ha dado cambios abruptos desde hace ya algún tiempo, poder tener el poder para afrontar lo que se siente como si se liberase un peso sobrehumano, no cabe duda alguna que en el trascurso de mi vida he conocido he conocido a muchas personas, unas buenas otras malas, pero juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que mi vida tomo un giro de 360 grados después de conocer a akane , sé que no me llevaba bien con ella en un comienzo, peleábamos por todo y por todos, pero con el trascurrir del tiempo empecé a sentir que si ella no me lanzaba aunque fuera un insulto o grito había sido un día perdido, pero en una ocasión me pregunte mí mismo ¿Qué tal si mejor en lugar de un insulto o una palabra ofensiva le digo algo bonito? Lo más probable fue que perdí la cabeza por ella sin siquiera percatarme de ello. De igual forma se sentía tan bien, caminar junto a ella todos los días hacia la preparatoria, verla sonreír, verla enojarse conmigo, ver su rostro ponerse del color de la manzana más roja en cada una de sus mejillas en cada ocasión que quedábamos a solas y muy cerca casi en el punto donde muere nuestra amistad y empieza otra cosa, esos momentos se tornaban cada vez más y más, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que por la cabeza de ella pasaban los mismos pensamientos que los míos, ella me empezó a ver con ojos de querer algo más, ¿ella quería algo más, quería nuestra amistad cruzara ese umbral hacia algo más íntimo?. Para mi fortuna todo se dio de una manera tan inexplicable pero al mismo tiempo tan sencilla, solo basto un fin de semana para poder deleitarme de esa dulce y placentera figura, no quiero parecer un pervertido ni nada de eso, supongo que todo hombre llega a un instante en su vida en el cual desea a una mujer a tal punto de tener o querer explorar cosas que son de mucho placer. Solo basto poner mi corazón en sus manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo, se sentía una sensación tan liberadora, poderla abrazar, ir de la mano de ella a todos lados con toda la tranquilidad y alegría del mundo.

Mi familia como era de suponerse tomo enseguida la delantera preparando todo para nuestra boda tan pronto se dieron cuenta que aceptamos comprometernos por decisión propia, pero nosotros ya empezábamos a pensar maduramente. Primero queríamos estudiar y ser profesionales en lo que más nos gustaba hacer, ella medicina y yo profesor de educación física y deportes.

Da mucha tristeza el pensar que ella este con otro en estos momentos al otro lado del mundo…. Por ahora

Me despedí de mis amigos y partí rumbo a casa del señor nagato, él fue la única persona que creyó en mi cuando todo el mundo me juzgo y señalo de lo que supuestamente le hice a mousse; inclusive me escondió cuando montaron un operativo de búsqueda con toda la policía de Tokio con el fin de darme de baja, ni siquiera de llevarme preso en un principio. Estaba en deuda con el viejo y debía darle las gracias.

Llegue a la vivienda del señor nagato, toque la puerta y abrió su nieta mizuy.

-oh santo cielo eres tu ranma adelante sigue por favor. Ingrese hasta sentarme en la sala de estar, mizuy trajo dos tazas humeantes de té de manzanilla.

-¿cómo has estado ranma? ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?

-yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y ¿dónde está el señor nagato? La joven miro fijamente hacia el suelo, note que sus ojos se humedecieron.

-mi abuelo falleció a los 3 días de haberte apresado la policía, unos delincuentes asaltaron su local y le dispararon en medio de un forcejeo. Al oír esas palabras sentí que mi corazón empezó retumbar en mis oídos.

-ranma mi abuelo me pidió que si algo le llegara a pasar por favor te entregara esta carta. La extendió hasta mí, casi robóticamente tome aquel trozo de papel, pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimo para leerla, había perdido a mi gran amigo, a alguien que me defendió sin vacilar

Me dolía pero para honrar su memoria debería seguir con esto adelante

No hay marcha atrás.

Continuara


	9. CAPITULO 9 (Previo a PACTO SINIESTRO)

CAPITULO 9

(Previo a PACTO SINIESTRO: LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA)

Querido lector gracias por su paciencia, no los aburriere con excusas tontas del por qué no he actualizado pronto, o porque es hasta ahora actualizo.

Simplemente disfruten y esperen muchas sorpresas en este no tan tradicional fanfic

ADIOS A CASA

¨La distancia nos separa. La muerte nos vigila. Tu voz penetra en mi corazón como una daga, Una daga de la memoria. La fe en la humanidad está perdida. El absurdo abunda. Te extraño. Te amo. La patria. La guerra. Tus cartas Y tu voz Son lo último que me queda. Le pedí a Dios una oportunidad Para encontrarnos Para amarnos. Creo que no me escuchará. Si lees esto guárdalo. Léelo escuchando mi voz Léelo mientras mis letras te acarician Léelo mientras el éter de mi pluma Posee tu cuerpo Léelo mientras el recuerdo te abraza. Léelo como si yo estuviera ahí. Léelo con esperanza. Léelo y no me olvides. Perdóname. Perdóname si no regreso. Perdóname si no te hago el amor otra vez. La vida nos reencontrará Quizás en el cielo Quizás en el infierno Quizás en otra vida Quizás en la nada. No importa dónde Igual te haré mía. Porque eres mía. Porque te amo Porque el deseo vence la muerte, Vence la fe Y vence al pecado.

Te amo¨

NARRACION DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE RANMA SAOTOME

Sostenía la carta que me entrego mizuy, muy reflexivamente caminaba rumbo al aeropuerto de Tokio, pensando en los pormenores de la vida que habían cursado hasta el presente día, en todos los problemas que había logrado sortear, en los que estaba y en los que iba a pasar muy seguramente. Pedí una oportunidad a Frank para poder entrenar de igual forma que lo hizo mousse, jamás en la vida pensé en algo diferente a las artes marciales y pese a que deje de entrenar por un tiempo no perdí estado físico pero si sentía a mis técnicas oxidadas, Frank trata de concientizarme al respecto de lo que estoy a punto de hacer…. ¿Que se sentirá acabar con la de otro ser humano o mejor aún que se sentirá acabar con la vida de Jeremy Harris?

Se acercaba la hora de emprender mi viaje y ya me encontraba cerca al aeropuerto cuando me encontré con Patrick le Clerk quien extrañamente me saludo a una distancia cercana indicándome que por favor lo esperara.

-¿muy ansioso por el viaje amigo? Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-si supongo, creería que son los típicos síntomas previos antes de un viaje. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

El francés hizo una pequeña pausa, luego exclamo.

-ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he estado a punto de morir en acción, este es un maldito trabajo de locos , pero nosotros debemos ser aún más locos para poder soportar la carga emocional y el shock post traumático. Fue entonces donde le pregunte a Patrick con la esperanza de que sin más de su fastidioso sarcasmo respondiera.

-¿qué se siente matar a alguien? o mejor dicho ¿a cuantas personas has matado?

Hubo otro silencio…

-35 bajas confirmadas en persona, pero estimo que en realidad han sido más, con respecto a que se siente acabar con alguien pues solo puedo decirte que cuando estaba en la LEF me parecía mucho a ti, igual de ingenuo en muchos sentidos tiempo después mi unidad se encontraba patrullando en una pequeña aldea en cierra leona cunado fuimos atacados por un grupo insurgente, mataron a nuestros oficiales de rango superior un franco tirador muy bueno por cierto había mucha descoordinación y el apoyo más próximo estaba a medio día de camino.

-¿y después que paso? Pregunte curiosamente.

-logramos suprimir aquel ataque insurgente, pero lo irónico es que al revisar los cuerpos enemigos nos dimos cuenta de que no eran insurgentes comunes y corrientes, tenían uniformes y pertrechos pertenecientes al ejército británico e identificaciones con nombres ingleses.

-¿Qué paso con el franco tirador?

-jean batiks, un compañero de mi unidad neutralizo al peligroso tirador, al ir a revisar encontramos un rastro de sangre que se iba rumbo a un denso matorral, cinco hombres entre ellos yo seguimos aquel rastro hasta llegar a un rio, en la orilla se encontraba un cuerpo con un rifle lee enfield con una mira prismática, pensamos que estaba muerto pero no, le brindamos primeros auxilios cuando dijo en un agónico susurro.

\- váyanse de acá, largo de acá si no quieren morir. Cerró los ojos y murió….

Nos encontrábamos a 3 cuadras antes de llegar, no podía contener las ganas de saber más y pregunte a Patrick que más había ocurrido.

-reporte lo sucedido a mis mandos superiores tan pronto llego el apoyo pero estos al parecer querían encubrir lo sucedido en aquella aldea peor aún nos ordenaron salir de ahí de inmediato. Al parecer como si trataran de que no descubriéramos algo oculto en aquella aldea en ese país

-bueno y después ¿qué paso como, llegaste aquí?

-esa es la parte graciosa de mi historia, el estado francés al parecer negó que ocurrió algún tipo de escaramuza alguna entre soldados franceses e ingleses, los miembros sobrevivientes de mi unidad fueron casi desaparecidos de los archivos del ejército y si puede decirse de la faz de la tierra, yo fui separado de mi cargo mediante baja forzosa por estrés de combate, adicional a eso intentaron acabar conmigo en un par de ocasiones. Ingrese a esta especie de grupo especial porque mi ex esposa es una bruja que se divorció de mí y me demando por ausencia paterna, lo único rescatable de mi fallido matrimonio es mis dos hijos sopié y bernart d años. Necesitaba el dinero y tan pronto revisaron mi historial de combate entre enseguida y sin tantas preguntas a la compañía EASY…

-llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al hangar donde estaba reunidos los demás miembros de la compañía, habían soldados de todas las nacionalidades y de todos los colores de piel, latinos, africanos, europeos, asiáticos como yo, todos charlaban en voz alta de diversas cosas, fumaban y departían hasta que en una tarima mire a 7 oficiales que se aproximaron a hablarles a sus hombres.

\- ¡COMPAÑÍA, ATENCION ¡ dijo Frank en un tono seco . Rápidamente formamos en filas

\- soy el teniente de la compañía multinacional easy, del regimiento 506, división 101 de paracaidistas, este mensaje va para los nuevos y los antiguos el grupo de los novatos se dirigirá conmigo a la isla de cuba para entrenamientos especiales, mientras el resto de ustedes ira a manaos Brasil para reentrenamiento y reacondicionamiento físico. Se preguntaran porque se re corto su tiempo de vacaciones tan repentinamente, pues bien por la sencilla razón de que tenemos la grandiosa misión de evitar la tercera guerra mundial.

Hubo murmullos entre los hombres de la compañía sobre todo entre los que llevaban más tiempo, uno de ellos, al parecer ruso pregunto.

-¿teniente que quiere decir con eso?

\- Jeremy Harris ha estado muy ocupado con su proyecto AMANECER y todo indica que el siguiente golpe que dará va a hacer fuerte, primera escuadra ingresen al Airbus, segunda escuadra al AC-130 conmigo VAMOS YA.

-Patrick en donde vamos nosotros?

-vamos en el hércules

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño dispensario en donde me dieron un morral verde oliva en el cual había 3 uniformes. Me dijo le Clerk.

Uno es para que te lo pongas ya, otro es para galas y ceremonias y el otro es para misiones en la nieve.

Pasamos a otra atiborrada sección en donde me hicieron exámenes de la vista, de sangre reflejos etc., me aplicaron todo tipo de vacunas contra el polio, malaria, fiebre amarilla y todo tipo de enfermedades tropicales, luego nos dirigimos otra sección donde estaban dando al personal armas y municiones, al intentar pasarme un fusil a mi Patrick dijo.

-no a él no, él es de los especiales

Continuamos hasta abordar aquel aparato aéreo, todo lucia tan militarmente organizado. A lo cercano mire a Frank acercándose a nosotros indicándonos que nos hiciéramos en la sección del frente. En ella estaba guarnir, ryoga y mousse y el resto de soldados del primer pelotón, al cual iba a pertenecer yo. Frank tomo la vocería y hablo

-¡primer pelotón atención!, todos los presentes en ese instante se pusieron de pie y firmes.

-ustedes son lo mejor entre lo mejor de toda esta gente, son excepcionales por sus habilidades y maniobras en el campo de batalla y fuera de él, quiero además de esto informarles a ustedes la incorporación a nuestra fuerza de dos miembros más, ryoga y ranma harán parte de esta singular familia pueden fraternizar pero sin enseñarles a los muchachos sus malas costumbres sin más de que hablar tomen asiento y disfruten del viaje.

-me ubique al lado de Rafael Alvarez, el soldado cubano que me estaba ayudando con mi problema. Al parecer Frank le ordeno que no me quitara los ojos de encima, no paraba de preguntarme como estaba o más concretamente como me sentía.

-estoy bien, gracias a ti estoy combativo.

Me miro amablemente y respondió.

-lo que hice en aquella oportunidad en tu casa es un simple ritual santero, lo hice con la finalidad de tratar de calmar el espíritu que te estaba atormentando, créeme si ese demonio quisiera acabar contigo en este preciso instante lo haría, pero al parecer el mismo se está conteniendo con tal de no hacerte daño, como lo dije antes la maldad es algo que simplemente no conoce raza, religión, color o nación, simplemente ataca y trastorna a la persona, Harris hizo bien su trabajo, te ataco donde menos creías que iba a atacar y te quito lo que más querías en el mundo, perdiste y ese fue el principal problema.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero es a que a lo largo de tu vida jamás perdiste en algo o contra alguien que estuviese a punto de matarte, me atrevo sin conocerte del todo a decir que eres una de esas personas a las cuales no les gusta perder o no está familiarizada con eso, tu principal asunto fue que perder a ese ser querido te dio un golpe moral tan grande que han pasado algunos años y apenas te estas reponiendo de ese golpe, creaste un vínculo con esa persona tan grande y tan fuerte como la vida misma, las personas comenten errores , el orgullo, la avaricia , la envidia y por qué no hasta la lujuria son cosas tan vánales y tan terrenales que la gente solo las pasa inadvertidas, pero después de ir a cuba y después de que culmines tu entrenamiento con nosotros vas a ser otro pero recuerda, tú debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar las pruebas y no solo me refiero a pruebas físicas o con armas, me refiero a que tu espíritu debe ser tan liviano como una pluma pero tan duro y resistente como una roca.

Paso un rato en el cual carreteamos en la pista y despegamos. Viendo hacia lo lejos se perdía entre la bruma las luces de Japón, fue donde dije para mí mismo.

-va a ser un gran viaje.

Trate de conciliar el sueño y creo que dormí como 15 o 20 minutos pero unas bulliciosas carcajadas me despertaron, se encontraban todos en la sección donde estaba y en general en todo el avión bebiendo y jugando cartas, otros fumaban y reían , en lo personal me pareció muy pintoresca la escena, esboce una leve sonrisa cuando tocaron mi hombro.

-bello durmiente te estabas perdiendo de la diversión jejejeje tomate algo ¡Alvarez ¡un whisky doble para ranma. Dijo Frank quien me lo paso y de un sorbo lo bebí, estaba fuerte pero bueno.

-Y bien ranma ¿que nos tienes que decir?

-¿de?

-shampoo y Harris, como fue que quedaste como loco por culpa de ellos. Toda mi sección se ubicó de tal forma que pareciera que fuera a contar una historia, al diablo que fin había con ocultar, que remedio tenia seguir callado con todo lo que me había pasado

-si quieren saber pues pongan mucha atención, les hablare de Jeremy Harris

Continuara…..


End file.
